A Costumed Night
by Serenity Madison
Summary: A costume party turns into love for Serena, Ami, Lita, Mina, and Rei. A battle helps Sailor Moon Find another part of herself, also finding her true love in the process. She faces an enemy that love helps her to defeat.
1. A cosume party Serena, and Ami meet thei...

I do not own sailor moon or any other affiliated characters, or the characters and names in outlaw star, or cat woman. I also do not in any way BSB.

Or the songs that are in this story. 

Serena Mikanoshi 15

Darien Shields 19

Ami Ashino 14

Shiro Amada 14

Mina Yamudo 15

Gene Starwind 16

Lita Tima 14

Mikel Wei 13

Rei Hino 16

Mason lee 

Chad 20

A costumed night 

We'll all meet at the mall in a half an hour and try to find nice costumes to wear to the party tonight. "Are we excited?" a girl yelled. "Yes" rang from the group of girls.

There are five girls,

Rei Hino, is an average height girl with long raven black hair. And bright purple eyes. 

Ami Ashino, is a rather short girl with short blue hair, she has dark eerie eyes.

Mina Yamudo, was another average height girl with mid-length sunny blonde hair, and she has bright light blue eyes. 

Lita Tima is rather tall, she could have been an amazon she had longer light brown hair, but it was still rather medium length. She had beautiful emerald green eyes.

The final girl was, 

Serena Mikanoshi, she was a little taller than average With long golden silver hair. And mirror blue eyes.

There was a Halloween party tonight and all 5 of them were going. But first they needed costumes.

30 minutes later.

"Hey girl, a voice called out. Are the others here yet?"

"Oh, Hi Mina, no Ami just called me and said to start without her, she has to finish an important assignment before she could leave. She should be here in about a half an hour or so. And Rei and Lita just left and are on their way here." Serena in a commanding tone.

"Hey you guys" two voices rang in unison.

"HEY, Rei and Lita" Serena said cheerfully.

"Sorry we took so long. I had to beg Chad to finish my chores for me. Not that it was hard." Rei said devilishly.

"Are we ready, Ami's going to join us later." Serena announced.

"Is Rei the only one going with someone, if so anyone else interested in having a little fun at the party?" She asked in a suspicious tone.

"What do you have in mind?" Lita asked quizzically. "Yea, why can't I join in?" Rei seethed.

"I'm sorry Rei but what I have in mind involves guys and I don't think Chad would be to appreciative of you hitting on another guy. You girls interested in my idea? I'll just have to hope Tuxedo mask won't be too jealous," she said mockingly.

"I'm in" a new voice chimed in. Ami stood behind them catching her breath. "I finished my assignment early."

"We're in too," the other girls beamed with mischief on their slender faces."

"Here's my idea. We all pick a target for the night and try to get them to kiss us by the end of the night, or maybe more, but here's a little catch someone else will pick the guy for you to go after." Rena said with whimsical authority. "You guys still in?"

One at a time as if in slow motion thy agreed. Nervously shaking their heads.

"OK, I'll pick for Mina, She'll pick for Ami, and she'll pick for Lita, and she'll pick for me." She paused "Is that alright with everyone." She asked cheerfully.

"Yes" everyone nodded.

"This is going to be fun" Lita sputtered.

"Ya lets get going." Mina shouted.

"I hope I get Tuxedo Mask" Rena announced loud and dreamily in Lita's direction.

"We'll get our costumes first, and think about who'll we'll choose. Then we'll go home and get ready then we'll tell each other before we enter the party. Ok?" Rena pointedly questioned.

"Alright," the girls reluctantly agreed. They continued into the mall noticing that Rei was no longer with them. "Oh, there she is" Lita hollered. 'Hey Rei the group greeted." "Oh hi, you guys were just standing there so I started looking for a costume. Which do you like better, the Jane or super girl costume?" She asked as she looked to her right and saw a beautiful white robe. "Never mind, I know who I'm going to dress up as!"

"Who," they asked with anticipation. Rei pulled out a white robe with deep purple markings on it. "I'm going to be the beautiful assassin Twilight Suzuka from Outlaw Star." She announced triumphantly. "That's perfect for you." They agreed.

The others continued to look for the perfect costume. Finally after an hour and a half of searching they found their costumes. 

Ami found a little suite that resembled Aisha also from Outlaw Star. Mina was going to be a seductive genie. Lita was going for the traditional sexy cat woman. Rena was considering a few things she bought.

They walked out of the mall together and agreed to meet each other at Rena's house in an hour, or whenever they were ready. They all went off in there own directions.

Rena was on her way to her house when she felt a point pierce her neck. She screamed in pain, but stopped short when she heard a voice from behind her in the dark. He held her where she stood at knifepoint. He told her to give him everything she had on her and he'd let her go with minimal damage. She dropped everything she had behind her on the ground. He slid his knife down her shoulder leaving a thin line of blood as it trailed. She cringed at the feeling. He put the knife back up to her throat and started feeling over her looking for anything she might o f been hiding, but making her feel real uncomfortable. "I don't have anything else on me." She gasped. Heal me you little slut, he said as he held the knife loosely against her skin, but she could feel from behind the knife, cut her as it was wrenched away from her slender neck, she heard the person holding her at bay fall to the ground. She turned and saw a muscular man with dark hair fighting the man who was robbing her. She wanted to help him, but she saw him get cut in the face. She got really frightened and ran home at top speed.

When she arrived home she was panting. She looked at the bunny clock above her bed and realized she had 15 minutes till her friends were going to start arriving. And she had nothing to wear to the party. She got an idea but quickly extinguished it, because Luna would be very angry with her. She soon realized Luna was over Mina's with Artemis. So she wouldn't get angry, because she wasn't around. She took out a pen with a crescent moon atop it. "Luna pen, turn me into the most beautiful masked girl at the costume party." She said in a loud voice.

She was enveloped in a serene silver light and she started to change.

When the light was gone she was left wearing a long flowing white tube top dress with puffy ball sleeves covering her tiny shoulders, she had a satin white mask covering her piercing blue eyes. And a silver tiara covered with gems and, a big diamond crescent moon adorn her forehead. Her hair changed to platinum silver and, was out of its signature buns and it flowed down to the ground in beautiful silver waves. She had a silver choker that was centered with a crystal crescent moon and a red crystal rose in it. Her nails were a glowing gold color. She had beaded crescent moons dangling from her ears. In her hands she held a long glass open pale pink rose staff, with a small diamond in the center of it. She looked her self over in the mirror she felt so elegant.

She heard the doorbell ring. "Come in" She screamed out the window. She noticed she had a scarf wrapped around her neck, she felt a little silly and untied it when she noticed she had a cut going down the side of her neck to her shoulder and one straight across her neck. She flushed and covered her neck back up as the door slowly opened.

She saw a petite girl walk in with cat ears that looked natural on her, and a few whiskers, and a shabby, short brunette wig, black tights and a short brown dress with a copper belt and mossy green boots, a bunch of big gaudy fake gold necklaces.

"Wow, Ames you look great, you look better the Aisha." Ami blushed red before she looked at Rena.

"Wow, you look stunning." "Thanks, I hope who ever Lita picks, likes my outfit." She said embarrassed. ["Maybe Tuxedo mask"] she said to herself.

"I hope Mina picks someone interesting." Ami said nervously.

They were talking when they heard a knock at the door. They yelled for who ever it was to come on in. Then, moments later three girls, and a shaky man walked into the small pink bedroom.

Mina was dressed in coppery orange puffy pants, with a sheer outside, Small gold slippers that had a curled toe. She had a padded bronze bikini top with a Vail like sheath over it. She had beads, gems and chains draped and secured on her head. She had her blond hair in a high ponytail in the middle of her head with a dark crimson and gold streak going down the tail. She had make up on that made her look older and mysterious.

Lita had her hair down, with thick black streaks in it. She was wearing a tight black suit that made her even slimmer than she is. She had two small pointy ears protruding from her head. She even had on two canine teeth extenders that made them longer. As well as slinky black heeled boots, And a slinky tail.

Rei had on a fitting short white robe, and she had her dark hair up in a lose ponytail. She had a fake sword attached to her side and makeup to make her face paler. She had on gray heeled boots and shimmery tights. She had dark purple eye shadow that made her look beautiful but menacing. Her date Chad clung to her side. He was dressed kind of normal. He was wearing baggy jeans a wife beater and, huge denim faded black jacket, he had a pair of goggles on his head, He was either trying to be street or a BSB that couldn't be decided

"Wow you guys look great, Ami, Lita, and Rei you guys look better than the real characters. And Mina you look so exotic and mysterious." She said soothingly. The girls blushed at her flattering words. They looked at the young girl who spoke those words and gasped. "You look beautiful" they all squealed.

"Uh, Thanks" she spoke with a blush. "Now lets get going," she said trying to avoid more discussion of her outfit. They headed down stairs and out the door into the warm night air. They walked a few blocks before Serena stopped and faced her four friends. "Are you ready?" she announced. They had a puzzled look on their faces till they realized what she was talking about.

Rei and Chad went ahead and the remaining four girls stood in a circle. Serena, then Mina next to her then Ami next to her then Lita between Ami and Serena. "Who want's to go first?" "I will" a cool voice. "Wait I don't care who goes first but I want to go last." Lita exclaimed.

"Ok then I'll go first" Serena decided. "Mina the guy I chose for you is very attractive, nice, thinks a bit much of himself but he's really a great person, he's 15, and a friend of mine. Mina for you I choose Gene Starwind." Serena voiced proudly 

"Oh a challenge, well I gladly accept. Ami the guy I chose for you, I'm not personally a friend of his, but I've seen him around. He seems really sweet and he appears quite intelligent and is rather attractive if I say so myself he's our age. I chose Shiro Amada for you." Mina said secretively. "I do, I'm friends with him" Serena interrupted. "You two would be perfect for each other, he's intelligent like you and a real sweet heart. He's a friend of Gene and myself. You'll love him.' 

Ami sort of also and blushed lightly. "Lita," "Lita, Lita, Lita. I just thought of a guy that I could see you with and I chose Mikel Wei. He's handsome, seems nice and he can be a fun person he's 13 but he's at least half a foot or more taller than you are." They all looked at Rena jokingly. "You know him too?" Lita joked. "No I do to really know him" she retorted as she stuck out her tongue.

Lita was slowly backing away from her small group while Ami was talking. Her friends gave her a peculiar glance. "Rena's going to kill me, for who I chose but I want to stick with it." Serena looked at her hard. "Huh." Lita spoke quickly, "Rena, the guy I chose for you is a total hunk, he's smart but he's 3 years older than us. He's nice for the most part, he's caring." "Just tell me" She interrupted. "Sorry" "Ok here it goes, Rena for you I chose Darien Shields" 

Lita covered her face expecting to be attacked, but nothing; she looked at Rena who was bright red her mouth wide open. "What did I ever do to you." She remarked before walking towards the party and gesturing for her friends to follow. They caught up with Rei and Chad, and soon came to a very large building brick building. 

They pushed open the large wooden doors and walked inside; they were fashionable late so the party had had time to start already. They took a quick look around and saw fake cobwebs every where and heard the cheesy sound of fake special affects, thunder, wolves howling.

Rei and Chad wanted to be alone and away from there stupid little game. So they wondered away form the four girls almost immediately. They went and started dancing and also went to see some of Chad's friends.

They looked to see whom they could find that they knew. The first person they saw was Shiro Amada they went over and talked to him for a moment and the other girls left, leaving Ami alone with him. If he minded being alone with her he had a good way of hiding it. 

The girls saw that their friend was doing well. Shortly after, they came across Gene. Serena wasn't paying attention and walked right into him, and thudded to the floor. Mina and Lita giggled. Gene lifted her up off the ground and smiled smartly at her. She said hi and continued to scold him, you should watch your surroundings not just yourself, and maybe you wouldn't be knocking people over. After yelling at him for a few minutes she introduced him to Mina and Lita. 

Serena sensing the opportunity grabbed Lita and ran off. "I'm sorry Rena," Rena looked at her friend confused. "Why?" "For picking Darien but I just." Serena whispering into Lita's ear cut her off. "There's Mikel, go over to him." She nudged. "Wish me luck," Lita squealed. "Luck" Serena offered.

She was now alone. She kicked herself for thinking up this stupid idea. ['I don't like or know Darien that much. What my few experiences with him he's an arrogant, pompous, jerk from what I know of him. He's, better friends with Rei, Lita, Mina and Ami, than myself. He may be cute but'] her thoughts were cut off with a thud to the ground. 

{A.N They all found there guys relatively around the same time, so this next section is them at the same time}

*****Serena first

She started to apologize when she realized who had bumped into her. She looked up to see stormy gray blue eyes framed by dark black hair; she knew that evil grin anywhere. "Mamoru" she stammered He looked at her with surprise in his eyes. "Do I know you?" he asked. "You look familiar but I can't place you, at least with your costume. Let me say though, you look beautiful." She looked up at him; he was wearing long black slacks, a white shirt and an embroidered jacket with a very delicate design. He had a crown on with three small gems on them. "Pleasure to meet you your heinous." She said jokingly. He smiled at her tenderly and she wanted to melt. 

She blushed at what was happening, and then a deeper red at the fact that he can be nice to everyone but of coarse herself. She simply smiled and gave him a peculiar look. The typical awkward silence set in for a few moments until broken by Serena, "You look very cute in that costume" she didn't even blush when she said it. But Darien did a noticeable shade of red.

She giggled, and then she heard her favorite slow song had begun to play. She grabbed Darien's arm and dragged him on the floor they were one of the few pairs on the dance floor. She didn't seem to notice his trying to fight away. ["I don't see any of my friends out here yet"] she thought to herself. "I love this song" She muttered to a stunned Darien, he was still fighting as she wrapped her small arms around his neck. "Some day I want me and my true love to dance to this song" she casually mentioned. They both stood there for a moment listening to the words.

"Now we both know

The secrets bare The feeling shows

Driven far apart

I make a wish

On a shooting star

(Chorus)

There will come a day

Somewhere far away

In your arms, I'll stay

My only love"

He slowly started rocking the young girl in his arms no longer trying to fight her. They pulled each other closer and danced peacefully to the song they both began to love. 

"Even though you're gone

Love will still live on

The feeling is so strong

My only love

My only love

There will come a day

Somewhere far away

In your arms, I'll stay

My only love"

He looked at the young girl in his arms, he couldn't help himself, "Who are you?" he asked with an air of regret in his voice. She looked up at him kind of surprised but not really. " How about this if you can't figure out who I am by the end of the night I'll tell you, and why I'm doing this." She said carefully. He looked at her suspiciously. But agreed. They listened to the rest of the song peacefully.

"I've known it from the start

My only love

There will come a day

Somewhere far away

In your arms, I'll stay

My only love

My only love"

They looked at each other searchingly and then walked back off to the sides. "Would you like to sit and talk?" "Sure" she politely obliged. They went over to a table that was mostly vacant except for a couple making out. She didn't pay them much mind at first. "What school do you attend?" he asked very proper. Juuban high school, I'm 14, 15 in Aug." 

"That's nice, I have a friend, well more like an acquaintance who's birthday is Aug 30." He slyly commented. She blushed brightly but hid her cheeks so he wouldn't notice. "That's interesting, what's her name, would I know her?" "Maybe, she's the same age as you I call her meatball head, but her names actually Serena Mikanoshi, she's really cute and a loving person but she hates me and I don't really know how to change that, or do I blame her." She just looked at him with warm eyes. [" I don't really hate you"] she whispered to herself.

"Huh" he asked curiously "Uh, So aren't you warm he said?" trying to change the subject. "Yeah a little bit," she said as she absently started untying her scarf. She noticed his eyes widened as she did so. She brought the thought of the earlier attack to her mind and quickly tried to cover her neck, trying to hope he'd forget what he just saw. "What happened," he asked with deep concern and familiarity in his voice. She tried to look away for help but to no avail. No one she knew was around. He gently tugged her wrist forcing her to look back at him. 

That was the first moment she really looked him in the eyes, and saw his face. He really was gorgeous he had beautiful stormy blue eyes, dark hair, and a great smile. But she noticed he had a deep scar on his right cheek, underneath his eye making it a bluish color. It wasn't noticeable being hidden under his mask, till she looked closely. She cautiously lifted her hand up to his face and placed her small hand on his deep scar. He intern put his hand on top of hers. She clumsily got up from her seat, her eyes running with tears and ran into the forming crowd. Ripping her hand harshly from his. I'm sorry for being careless in what I said. Serena wanted to go back and hug him for being so nice but didn't, she continued running.

He wasn't sure what was going on he just watched her disappear from view. He slumped back in his seat mystified as to what had just happened. 

At that moment the couple who had been so engrossed with each other looked up and saw the disappearing silver head. The girl looked to her partner confused and turned her eyed towards Darien.

****Ami's up

"Hi Shiro, how are you?" the girl asked nervously. "I'm doing pretty good, What's your name?" he smoothly replied. "Uh Ami Ashino." She calmly replied. "Nice name, you look great in your costume, better than Aisha." Making Ami Blush several hues of red. "Thank you" she said modestly. "You look great," she said while checking out what he was wearing. He was wearing faded black jeans and a dark blue shirt his dirty blonde hair was spiked and the tips were crossing guard orange. "I'm not wearing a costume," he said curtly. "I know, you just look great, I love your hair." Ami said boldly. Hearing what the nervous girl said, made him smile wide easing the tension that was between them. Ami let out an anxious laugh. Then both laughed and then continued to look at each other through flirtatious eyes. 

"Do you go to our school?" Shiro asked politely. "Yeah I'm in 9th grade class A with two of my friends." "That's nice having friends in your class, may I ask who they are maybe I know them." "Sure that's ok, Serena Mikanoshi, and Mina Yamudo," she said shyly. "I know Serena" He laughed, she falls on me all the time. Ami laughed uneasily she's good at that. "I don't have many friends that go to our school" He paused "I'm really good friends with Gene Starwind. I was with him when we met Serena she managed to trip on both of us." They both laughed before Shiro decided to make the first move putting his hand out to the young woman before him; "May I have the honor of this dance" Ami again blushed. 

Before she finally outstretched her hand and said, "I'd love to dance with you" He smiled at how polite she was being. He took her hand and guided her to a private area by a table that was vacant. He wrapped his muscular arms around her small waist. She wrapped her arms eagerly around his neck. They danced in silence and just let the words play in their head. 

Driven far apart

I make a wish

On a shooting star

(Chorus)

There will come a day

Somewhere far away

In you arms, I'll stay

My only love

Even though you're gone

Love will still live on

The feeling is so strong

My only love

"You seem so familiar. Like I've known you my whole lifetime." Ami blushed thinking that she feels the same, like they've known each other forever. Shiro blushed lightly at the declaration he just made. Ami just sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder. She felt happy and comfortable. She looked up at him and saw he was staring intently at her. He lifted her chin and kissed her. Her eyes went wide before they settled into his grasp. 

They reluctantly parted their lips gasping. "I'm so sorry" Ami apologized, She sat down as she continued apologizing, but was cut short by a pair of firm lips planting onto hers making her forget the words she was saying. They heard voices talking but they didn't pay them much mind. ["I can't believe I'm kissing him, I barely know him but he's so cute, smart and a nice guy from what little I know of him."] She thought to herself. 

She wasn't paying total attention but she heard the couple they were avidly sitting at the table having a silent moment then she heard someone get up and run off. She broke away from Shiro's embrace, and saw a familiar silver head running from the young man across from her. She looked over at Shiro for a moment then turned her attention to who she saw was Darien.

Darien turned back to his table and saw the young girl glaring at him. He jumped rather startled to see a girl staring at him. "What did you do?" she asked angrily. "Huh? I didn't do anything I don't even know who she is. She didn't tell me, or for that matter who you are." He answered curtly. She looked puzzled. "I'm Ami. You don't know who she is? Tell me what happened" she asked commandingly. "Oh HI." He said nervously. "I didn't do anything to her, I asked what happened because she had a scar on her neck, but she just put her hand on my face gave me a weird look then ran away." Ami looked confused "She didn't have anything wrong with her neck." "It was under the scarf" He retaliated angrily. Her eyes went wide, Shiro I'll be back, and she ran off in the crowd and too disappeared.

That is chapter one. I hope you enjoyed, let me know what you think. O= )


	2. A Costumed Night :Lita, Mina, Rei's up n...

***Lita's next   
["I almost regret picking Darien for her, she   
seemed so upset about it. But hey I'm sure she'll   
work things out. Maybe they'll even get to know   
each other. "] She thought to herself. She looked up   
and noticed she was getting closer to the tall man   
she had been sent after. As she drew closer to him   
she had a weird feeling more intense than the usual   
felling she fells when she's near a hunk. She was   
curious as to why she felt weird but put the feeling   
on the back burner when she noticed the small   
group of handsome guys.   
  
She continued to walk towards them, and   
pretend to casually bump into them. "I'm so sorry"   
She blushed. They smiled at her making her cheeks   
even redder. "Hi" she clumsily announced to the   
guys. "Hi, nice to meet you Lita, my names Mikel   
Wei, and these are my friends Eledore Nince, and   
Mason Lee." "Nice to meet you guys, Uh can I ask   
how you know who I am, when I don't know you?"   
she said questioningly. "Mason and I have a friend   
who knows you and your friends, so I've heard   
about you." He continued. "We live around here, I   
go to Juuban middle school, Mason and Eledore are   
at the high school." He said matter-of-factly. "In fact   
my neighbor's around here somewhere." He   
continued. "I also have a few other friends Gene   
Starwind, Oh yeah, and the one that knows you is   
Darien shields." He said flatly. "Oh, I know that guy   
he's a nice guy to most of us." She replied. "Were   
goin', his friends spoke, but their words fell on deaf   
ears."  
  
"Serena" He questioned. "How'd you know,   
What has he said about her?" "He refers to her as   
meatball head, he says she's really cute but she   
knows how to get on his nerves." He laughed. "Well   
he knows how to push her right back," she said   
hotly. "He's always trying to get a rise out of her   
and succeeds very well." Mikel retorted "He says she   
can be a brat when she doesn't get her way." Mikel   
was going to continue to speak but looking at an   
angry girl burst into laughter. She looked at him   
angrily "What are you laughing at?" "This" he said   
pointing at the two of them. "We barely know each   
other and are arguing about our friends affinity."   
"Personally I think they really could like each other if   
they could stop fighting for a minute." She said with   
assurance in her voice. "Lets let them worry about   
them and us get to know each other." She blushed   
realizing how stupid it was for the two strangers to   
be arguing over their friends.  
  
"Your right" she nervously agreed. "Let me just   
say you look beautiful, Meoow!" he said slyly "She   
flushed a little but relatively kept her cool. "You look   
nice," he was wearing a gray two piece suit the shirt   
had small gold buttons his hair was dark brown and   
long. She looked at him with a surprised look in her   
eyes that caught his attention. "What?" He asked.   
She could feel herself brightening with   
embarrassment. "Oh nothing, you're just really   
attractive and I'm wondering why you're still talking   
to me?" He looked at her with shock in his eyes.   
"Why wouldn't I be your breath-takingly beautiful,   
you seem really nice, you're tall." He said with a   
laugh. She was turning noticeable red.  
  
"You want to dance?" She mumbled. "Of coarse.   
I was just considering asking you myself." He said   
with a laugh. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him   
onto the dance floor. She placed her small hands on   
his shoulders, and he put his hands gently on the   
girl's waist.   
Deep in my soul  
Love so strong  
It takes control  
  
Now we both know  
The secrets bare The feeling shows  
  
Driven far apart  
I make a wish  
On a shooting star  
  
(Chorus)  
There will come a day  
Somewhere far away  
  
"This is a nice song, it's my friends favorite." He   
sighed "How long have you been friends with   
Serena?" "Huh?" "You were talking about her,   
right?" He said with frustration in his tone. "Yeah"   
she whispered. "I moved last may, she was the first   
person who'd talk to me so she's special to me.   
Every one else at school was scared of me because   
of my reputation. They were afraid I would try to   
beat them up, or something." She said tears   
trickling from her eyes. He looked saddened as he   
wiped away the tear assaulting her cheek. She   
looked up at him through glowing brown eyes.  
  
  
You've reached the deepest part  
Of the secret in my heart  
I've known it from the start  
My only love   
  
There will come a day  
Somewhere far away  
In you arms, I'll stay   
My only love  
My only love  
  
She brought her hand up to his cheek, then   
placed her head on his chest. They continued to   
dance till they realized the song had ended. They   
slowly walked off the dance floor. "I'm glad I   
bumped into you. She said nervously. "Me too" he   
replied. She turned to look at him when she noticed   
a familiar white dress blur by. ["Rena"] she thought   
but she dismissed the thought. But she looked again   
where she thought she saw her friend. She saw   
another familiar figure running by and this time she   
was sure who it was.  
  
Excuse me for a moment I have to go see if   
that's one of my friends. "Alright" He reluctantly   
agreed. She ran off in the direction her friends ran   
in. But she felt herself run into someone she looked   
up and saw a stunned Mina on top of her on the   
ground.   
  
***Mina  
She looked over Gene. He really was rather   
handsome. He was wearing a black tank top, he had   
on sexy baggy dark blue jeans, and he had light   
mahogany colored work boots that looked brand   
new. He had a pair of shiny silver sunglasses His   
hair was very short and, auburn brown with little   
spikes in it. She looked into his eyes they appeared   
to be black but as she looked closer she realized   
they were an intense and mesmerizing blue. "You   
look gorgeous" he interrupted her thoughts. She   
looked up at him and flashed him a bright smile.   
Making him blush. "You don't look to bad yourself"   
she blurted. Not once blushing. She looked at him   
and into his mesmerizing shimmery emerald green   
eyes. "I love your eyes" She proclaimed. "Thanks"   
he said uneasily.   
  
"So how old are you?" "I'm 16 the same age as   
Rena." She casually replied. "How about yourself?"   
"I'm only a year older" he muttered. "That's cool,   
I've never seen you around school?" She   
commented. "Really, I've seen you once or twice,   
with Rena though." "How'd you meet her if she's   
younger than you?" She asked curiously "One day   
me and my friend were walking down the hall and   
she was walking in the other direction and she   
managed to trip onto both of us. All of us had been   
friends since." He paused "She's a cool person" "I   
know she's cool but… if you want to hang out with   
her?, She's with Darien," she said with a hint of   
jealousy in her voice.  
  
"I've known her since I moved here a few years   
back. She was my first good friend here." She said   
reassuringly. There was an awkward silence until,   
"What's your last name?" He looked at her   
surprised. "It's starwind." "That's a really cool name.   
Mines Yamudo, it's rather boring." Your last names   
nice too, it's local." He laughed after listening to   
himself talk. "That sounded kind of stupid, huh?" He   
asked the girl. "Kind of" she giggled. She had a   
sweet and innocent laugh that made gene want to   
hold and kiss her. He couldn't explain what he was   
feeling he barely knew the girl.  
  
They both noticed a slow song was playing, but   
they just stood where they were talking. "You have   
any other friends I might know?" Mina inquired. "Ya,   
Mikel Wei, And I know you know Darien Shields. I'm   
also acquaintances with Shiro Amada." "I'm only   
friends with Dare." "Are you from around here?" "Ya   
I live a few streets away from Rena, we all live   
relatively close to each other"   
  
"Would you like to dance to the rest of this   
song?" He asked nonchalantly. "Sure" Mina replied   
in a happy tone.  
  
You've reached the deepest part  
Of the secret in my heart  
I've known it from the start  
My only love   
  
There will come a day  
Somewhere far away  
In your arms, I'll stay   
My only love  
  
He had his arms wrapped tightly around the   
girl's petite waist like there was nothing more right.   
And Mina wrapped her arms tightly around his chest   
not wanting to let go. ["I feel so attracted to him   
like I've know him my whole life, but yet I just met   
him over an hour ago."] She thought to herself.   
  
[" How could I be so close to a girl only an hour   
ago I didn't know existed? But she's so beautiful, I   
just want to hold her in my arms and have her be   
mine."] He thought simultaneously.  
  
They looked and each other and smiled, as they   
reluctantly separated. ["That was strange"] they   
thought to themselves, as they once more shot   
awkward looks at each other. They continued to   
stand there. Eventually the silence was interrupted   
with a gasp as Mina started to fall to the ground.   
She looked around stunned to see that Gene was   
holding her arm and she was on top of Lita. "What's   
going on?" Mina yelled indignantly. She felt Lita   
trying to get up from underneath her. And she heard   
her begin to scramble out something about Rena as   
she dragged Mina away behind her. Leaving Gene   
standing there dumbfounded and confused.  
  
*Last but not least Rei  
I see some of my friends Chad announced to   
Rei. They walked over to a table filled with people.   
Rei knew most of them already but there were a few   
she didn't know. Chad introduced her to a few of his   
friends. "Cynder, Matt, Jacob, I'd like you to meet   
my friend Rei." "Nice to meet you" the girl nervously   
interrupted. "She's a hot one" Matt said while   
nudging Chad on the shoulder. Making Rei blush   
bright red. Rei sat down with the group when she   
noticed Chad going to dance with a small group of   
friends. "I'll be back soon Rei" he yelled. She turned   
to see him walking towards the dance floor. She   
continued to talk with her few friends in the group.   
  
About ten minutes later she wanted to dance,   
too. So she excused herself from the group, and   
headed for the dance floor. She looked to see of she   
was able to see Chad, but was unable. He saw his   
friend Matt and a few other people from where she   
was she couldn't make out. She went up to him, and   
asked if he had seen Chad? He gave her a peculiar   
and nervous look. She looked past him to see a dark   
haired man with a wife beater and baggy jeans. At   
first glance she thought it was someone else but she   
noticed shiny goggles.   
  
She sliced right past the young man she had   
been talking to. And went over to who she saw was   
Chad. She politely tapped him on the shoulder and   
then noticed he had a girl in his arms. Her eyes   
widened with shock and as if a reflex she slapped   
him, "You jerk why take me to the party if you   
wanted to be with 'Cin-der'" She exaggerated. "You   
are nothing but a worthless weasel." She stormed   
off more angry than upset by his betrayal. She was   
walking aimlessly just trying to escape the feeling of   
being hurt by a friend someone she cared about.   
She was almost hurt when he didn't come after her   
but it too soon turned to anger.  
  
She felt her forehead, which was slumped   
forward hit something. She was in an aggressive   
mode when she looked up to see what poor person   
had gotten in her way. She looked up to see a man   
in front of her who looked a little older than herself   
but not much. He had short white hair, which made   
him look rather pale. He had the most beautiful big   
gray eyes. He was only a few inches taller then Rei   
was. He was wearing a two piece gray suite; the   
shirt was button up but he had it unbuttoned which   
showed his muscled chest through his white T-shirt.   
  
She looked at him surprisingly, and noticed he   
was holding her arm. She backed away from him   
and apologized. "I'm sorry I should have been   
watching where I was going." "You're looking   
stunning Sazuka." She blushed "you knew, Chad   
wasn't sure what I was wearing." "Oh is he uh, your   
boyfriend?" he asked cautiously. A tear fell on the   
young girls cheek, as she angrily replied "NO He was   
kind of but because of 'Sin-der' he isn't now." "I'm   
sorry" he looked at her with compassion in his eyes.   
His expression made Rei break down into tears.   
"You want to sit down?" he offered. She was   
surprised but nodded her head quietly. He led her to   
a near by table with some random people at it, no   
one either of them knew. She let out an exasperated   
sigh. "How long have you too been together?" he   
cautiously asked her. "Only a few months but he's   
my first boyfriend, and I thought I really cared   
about him." "Do you?" "Apparently not, because I'm   
not hurt, I just, I don't know what I mean." She said   
straining to hold the tears back but failing. "May I   
ask what happened?" "Sure I guess, I came here   
with Chad and we were hanging out with some of   
his friends, I was still talking and he went to go   
dance with a small group of friends. And shortly   
after I decided I wanted to go dance as well. So I   
went out on the dance floor looking for him but I   
couldn't find him but I saw a friend of his. So I   
thought I'd ask his friend if he saw him so I went   
over to his friend and noticed a guy that looked like   
Chad was standing behind him. I went over to him   
and it turned out to be him with his quote unquote   
friend Sin-der in his arms." She said hurriedly, and   
beginning to cry again once more.   
  
"I'm sorry how rude of me. My names Madison   
Lee." "Nice to meet you, my names Rei Hino."   
"Thanks for listening and letting me cool off." "No   
problem" ["This doesn't seem like her,"] he said to   
himself.   
  
He got up from his seat and gently pulled the   
girl up. He wrapped his arms around her waist   
protectively. "What are you doing?" she demanded.   
"Dancing" he replied devilishly. She felt a strange   
sense of ease in the stranger's arms. She let down   
her defenses and leaned her head on his chest.   
Letting the peaceful words flow over them.   
  
Now we both know  
The secrets bare The feeling shows  
  
Driven far apart  
I make a wish  
On a shooting star  
  
(Chorus)  
There will come a day  
Somewhere far away  
  
"This is my friends favorite song" she muttered. She   
zoned out all her feelings of Chad and how he had   
hurt and deceived her. "Are you ok?" he asked with   
concern. "I don't know how but you just don't seem   
like you're acting like your self." She felt very   
strange everything that had just happened between   
them and how quickly she felt soothed by him. She   
lifted her head looking around the room when she   
saw a girl in a white dress solemnly rush by and she   
saw another girl follow her. She felt it was Rena. She   
excused herself from the man politely and ran after   
her.  
  
I hope you're enjoying it so far. I don't think it's all to bad. If you have   
any advice on how I can improve it in any way or any comments let   
me know. I'd love to hear from you.   



	3. A Costumed Night :They know the story, T...

A relatively short Ch. The girls catch up to Serena. And she tells them all that▓s happened But she notices someone she didn▓t want to hear it. She runs out and then the battle begins.

Everyone ⌠Serena■ Ami yelled trying to get her to slow down. Rena hearing the frantic voice call after her slowed down. She turned to face Ami with confusion painted all over her face. ⌠Sorry Ami■ she spoke solemnly. ⌠What▓s the matter Rena?■ she asked concerned. Just then Lita ran up to them dragging Mina behind. Oh I▓m sorry you guys I hope I didn▓t intrude on your time. You didn▓t have to come after me. I just wanted to be alone, away from Darien, she shot Lita a harsh look.

⌠What did you guys talk about?■ Ami questioned. Serena turned her gaze with a puzzled expression towards Ami. ⌠What how▓d you know we were talking about anything?■ ⌠I was there■ she started to explain while untying the frail scarf. ⌠I saw you run away she continued, then I asked Darien what he did. He told me in short detail what occurred between you two.■ She continued while she finished untying the scarf and removed it from the platinum girls neck.

A new voice gasped as the scarf was removed. Rei had caught up to them just in time see their friend▓s neck. ⌠What happened?■ She whispered. ⌠Nothing■ Rena denied. ⌠Darien was very worried Serena. I think he may have known what happened but if he did he didn▓t mention it to me.■ Ami retaliated. ⌠He shouldn▓t worry he doesn▓t even know who I am■ She screamed tears dripping from her eyes.

⌠Why doesn▓t he?■ Ami questioned. He was being so nice to me, and it was a nice change. ⌠He▓s so attractive, and he▓s nice to you guys, and funny and in general a caring person. I like him a little but he hates me.■ She wined. ⌠I thought that if he got to know me and I told him at the end of the night who I was he▓d possibly like me. I know it was stupid I lied to him and now he▓ll hate me no matter what.■ ⌠Serena I▓m sure Darien doesn▓t completely hate you■ Ami gleefully chimed. ⌠Ya, he talks about you and thinks you▓re cute even if you get on his nerves■ Lita spoke. ⌠Well that▓s what Mikel said anyway.■ She blushed.

Rei and Mina rested their hands on Rena▓s small shoulders. ⌠Tell us what happened to you■ they said in unison. ⌠Well I guess I probably should.■ She sniffled. ⌠I was on my way home from buying costumes and someone came up from behind me and grabbed me and I felt something pierce my neck, and I froze. He said if I gave him everything I had he wouldn▓t hurt me much■ as she spoke tears welled in her eyes, she looked at her friends and saw sadness in their eyes except for in Rei she saw rage. She looked at her friend curiously before continuing. ⌠So I dropped all my stuff behind me.  
And he slid the knife kind of across my throat and down my shoulder. After he did that he put the knife against my throat again felling me over trying to see there was anything I wasn▓t giving him. But I could feel the knife cut me roughly as the knife was pulled away. I turned and saw that there was some man fighting with the person who was trying to subdue me. I wanted to help but I saw the man who was trying to help get slashed in the face. I got frightened and ran away.

⌠I▓m so sorry Rena■ the group muttered almost incoherently. It▓s ok it▓s not your fault. ⌠I should of handled it better not let my fear of the situation take over. I really feel I have to apologize to the man who saved me. But now I▓m too afraid to face him for many reasons.■

She looked up at her friends and noticed that standing behind them was a tall dark haired man with blaring blue eyes, the young man had an exasperated look on his face. She looked at him harshly, and then more tears ran onto her cheeks.  
She quickly looked down to avoid his gaze. ⌠So you heard everything, and now you know. I guess you hate me even more.■ She sobbed then she ran in the direction out the door of the building. Her friends looked at each other confused than they all looked behind them and saw Darien standing there. He had a sincerely surprised look on his face. Her friends turned around and started to run after their friend.

The battle begins  
They reached the cold out side when Rei and the others felt an evil presence near by. They continued to look for Rena, because they felt she was close to the youma that was threatening the peace of the cool night. They wound up at the park and saw a youma that was absorbing the energy of a group of girl scouts that were camping in the park. They also noticed that a blonde-haired Sailor Moon was already there. She was just about to blast the monster when someone came up from behind her and grabbed her.

She froze as the feelings of the earlier attack flooded back to her. When suddenly she noticed the shadow of the figure behind her was changing it grew larger and started resembling the monster that they were already fighting. The monster picked her up and tossed her across the park. To a dark secluded woody area.

By this time the other girls have transformed. And were ready to attack. ⌠Jupiter thunder Crush■ echoed through the whole area. Suddenly a deadly bolt of lightening streaked from the woods and crashed into the side of the monster that threatened them but it didn▓t do much to him. He shook and continued trying to suck the energy from the people. Mars, Venus, and Mercury came running from the woods, full speed at the monster. ⌠Mars flame sniper■, ⌠Venus love chain encircle■, ⌠Shuban mist■ They all shot their attacks at once. It noticeable injured one of the youma, but their attacks didn▓t affect him enough to keep him from returning some of its force back onto them. Mainly Jupiter being front and center, she took a pretty strong blast to her right arm. The other monster was completely unharmed. The counselor and the girl scouts had, had a chance to run away. When the youmas were distracted by Sailor Moon, and the other Scouts. 


	4. A Costumed Night :Serena's battle and th...

The battle and main events seen through Serena's perspective.  
*****Serena  
She ran out of the party upset that Darien had   
heard everything she had said about him and her   
attack. Although she didn't doubt for one minute   
that he already knew. She wound up at the park   
looking out at the water. She had a feeling   
something bad was going to happen. No sooner had   
that thought crossed her mind than she heard   
screaming. She ran towards the noise when, she   
arrived she saw a large youma standing over a   
group of children. It opened its large putrid mouth   
and tiny almost hair like strands came out and   
wrapped around the children and an older woman.   
  
They radiated a brilliant light as the energy left   
their body. "This is a job for Sailor Moon" she   
thought to herself. "Moon Crystal Power" She belted.   
Suddenly the silver haired girl was enveloped in a   
glowing light as she felt the ribbons surround her   
body and transform into her alter ego, turning her   
into the warrior of peace and justice sailor moon.   
She jumped onto a sturdy branch that faced the   
youma "Trying to steal the energy of these aspiring   
young girls isn't right. They have the right to learn   
skills and trades without being harassed by a slime   
meister like you. In the name of the moon I will   
punish you." As she finished her speech the youma   
tried to attack her but she jumped out of the way,   
landing gracefully on the ground below. (Instead in a   
heap.)  
  
She noticed out of the corner of her eye that   
the scouts were creeping closer to where they were   
battling. She was going to blast the youma when   
she felt familiar hard hands grasp onto her, causing   
her to freeze as thoughts of the earlier attack came   
to her mind. She noticed that the shadow of the   
man behind her was changing. It was growing larger   
and looked fierce now. She saw that the scouts were   
now running towards where she was but she   
couldn't will herself to move. She heard a strong   
voice yell "Jupiter thunder shock" and saw a blot of   
lightening come towards the youma as she felt   
herself get flung through the air.   
  
She slowly sat up, and opened her eyes. She   
was very dazed and confused as to what had   
happened, she looked around her not aware of   
where she was. She tried to get off the ground but   
found that she was unable. Her leg was bent in an   
odd position and bleeding. When she found both of   
her arms and her other leg felt fine, she began to   
crawl. She tried to hurry her pace when she heard   
what sounded like Mina crying out in pain.   
  
She began to fall as she felt her arm snag on a   
root that was protruding from the ground. She felt   
her body rise from the ground. She looked up and   
saw familiar eyes looking at her. "Tuxedo Mask" she   
gasped. She looked up at him with loving eyes as he   
ran towards the battle. She noticed 4 men following   
close behind, but some how felt as if she knew   
them. She was distracted from them by pain as   
Tuxedo Mask jumped jolting her leg causing her to   
cry out in pain.   
  
"Sorry" she muttered in his ear. He looked at   
her and apologized for being careless. She looked up   
at him suspiciously.  
  
But was interrupted, because with in moments   
Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Moon and the 4 men arrived at   
the battle scene all the scouts were down and being   
attacked by the two monsters. She looked at her   
friends in horror as their energy was being drained.   
Tuxedo Mask threw a rose at the youma's, all that   
did was successfully anger them and get them   
running after them. Sailor Moon looked around   
trying to think of something she could do to get   
Tuxedo mask and his friends out of danger. She   
heard a male voice yell "Dark water" as she saw a   
silver wave of water rush at the youma severely   
wounding it. ["They have attacks"] she whispered to   
herself. The monsters were only a hundred feet or   
so behind them.   
  
"Do all four of you have attacks that powerful?"   
she questioned commandingly at Tuxedo Masks four   
companions. They kind of shrugged. "Quick, Tuxedo   
Mask put me down, then step to the side." she   
commanded.   
  
"What, why, you'll get hurt even more. I have   
to protect you." He dictated. She gave him a   
peculiar but sincere look. She noticed something   
familiar; he had a deep scar under his eye. Noticing   
that, she did her best to cover her neck. "I don't   
want to risk you getting hurt by me or the youmas."   
She said hurriedly. "It's my turn to protect you, so   
please step aside. Come for me when the battle is   
through." She said sincerely. A withdrawn look   
overtook his face but he simply nodded his head,   
and moved off to the side like she asked.  
  
"You four stand on each side of me. When I tell   
you to attack both monsters full force." All of them   
gave her an accepting nod; they stood in   
anticipation as the monsters slowly started to arise   
from the wooded area they had just been hiding in.   
  
"Now!" she shouted. She heard them cry out   
"Dark Water", "Rage Shot", "Thundering   
Harmonious Screech", "Scorned Piper." She saw the   
familiar silver waves batter the monsters,   
accompanied by reddened silver flames continually   
shooting the enemies, Lightning wave slash at them,   
and a yellow and red beam hurdle towards the two   
disabled youmas.  
  
She looked at the youmas with amazement they   
barely had enough energy to move but they   
valiantly tried. She looked at them almost with pity.   
One of the youmas with its last bit of energy threw a   
jagged crystal dart towards her. Tuxedo couldn't   
control his impulse he jumped in front of the crystal   
stopping it from hitting his love Sailor Moon.   
"Tuxedo Mask" she whimpered. "Get them" he   
whispered. She continued on "Moon healing   
activation" She took out her crescent moon wand   
and it started emitting energy. She calmly rose   
seeing as how the wand forced of her to be in a   
standing position. The first youma transformed back   
into a human being the second monster   
disintegrated. Her wand had partially healed Tuxedo   
masks wound too.   
  
It seemed that using her wand on both of the   
youmas and Tuxedo mask used a lot of the heroine's   
energy. She gasped before she fell to the ground.   
Tuxedo mask forced himself off the ground and ran   
to her side. She groaned as she opened her eyes.   
Looking up into his teary stormy blue eyes. She   
pulled herself out of her handsome hero's arms. She   
got up and limped furiously towards her friends.   
Tuxedo mask and the others followed closely   
behind. She didn't even notice the immense   
throbbing pain in her leg any longer.   
  
She soon came to a clearing when she saw all   
her friends lying there motionless. She ran over to   
them as quick as she could. Calling there names   
"Mars, Mercury, Venus, Jupiter!" She yelled. She ran   
over to Mars holding the raven-haired girl in her   
arms tightly you have to be all right she sobbed   
over the girl's body. "Sailor Moon" She heard faintly   
from the friend in her arms as she felt her friend go   
cold.   
  
Her eyes were brimming on releasing her tears   
but she didn't let a single tear pass. She felt a surge   
of power rush through her. She levitated off the   
ground as she felt immense power being lent to her.   
She curled up into a ball as the pure light blinded   
the Tuxedo mask and the others. As she uncurled   
she felt herself changing, her Sailor suite changed   
into a long flowing white gown, her tiara broke in   
half and a crescent moon shown brightly on her   
forehead, her hair returned to it previously Platinum   
State, with three pearls on each side of her bangs.   
She could feel strange memories flowing to her but   
not of her but more the four generals who assisted   
Tuxedo mask, their relationship to him and the   
scouts. She did get a few glimpses of her current   
form Selenity, and a young prominent man,   
Endymion. Darien felt a sense come over him as he   
watched what he was transpiring. He couldn't quite   
place his feelings. He felt strongly drawn to this girl,   
as much so as he was to Sailor Moon. He looked   
back at her, her long hair flowed above her as she   
spoke.   
  
"My friends you are truly loved by myself and   
the generals." She paused and the generals were   
looking at her with curious intent, as she continued   
"You've protected me time and time again now it's   
my turn to help you." She looked at a full and   
beautiful moon, "Give me the power I need to save   
my friends" she demanded as she cupped her hands   
to her heart then prominently spoke "Scouts be   
revived." As she put her hands together and pointed   
them at her fallen friends. A surge of power left   
Sailor Moons body and entered the bodies of her   
four fallen protectors. "You will live" She groaned as   
the rest of her power left her body and entered the   
scouts. She was empty, no power left she slowly   
started to de-transform to Sailor moon and fall back   
to the ground. As she was changing, She looked   
directly at Tuxedo Mask "I'm sorry my prince, I love   
you, but they needed my help." And with those   
words she collapsed to the ground.   
  
Tuxedo mask and his four companions looked at   
the unconscious girl stupefied. Tuxedo mask came   
out of his daze and rushed to Sailor Moons side   
holding her tightly in his arms. Tears freely fell from   
his eyes. Suddenly he heard low awakening groans.   
He took his eyes off the girl in his arms to see that   
the other scouts were slowly beginning to rise. He   
looked up at them pleadingly, "Scouts" he yelled out   
to the waking girls. They were still a little groggy   
and sore but they managed to look over toward   
Tuxedo mask and see the girl in his arms. "Sailor   
Moon" They all gasped. Rei was the first to rush   
over to her, falling right by her friend's side. She   
grabbed her lifeless body out of his arms. He gave in   
to the fiery girl and let go of the Sailor scout he held   
in his arms. What happened teary Mercury   
demanded? "You four were dead" he began she   
looked at him with disbelief. "Sailor Moon was   
surrounded by some kind of energy she floated into   
the air. She changed into someone else but wasn't.   
Mercury looked hard at him she didn't disbelieve   
him but she thought it was strange. One of Tuxedo   
Masks companions walked up to Mercury She looked   
puzzled at him, she didn't really notice the four men   
behind Tuxedo till one of them started approaching   
her.  
  
He walked up to her slowly. He reached his   
hands out to her, the other scouts were prompted to   
attack but Ami stopped them. She noticed a familiar   
feeling about him, but she ignored it as she noticed   
he was putting his hand on her forehead. She   
accepted it and didn't try to avoid his hand. Her   
body jerked as he passed the images of what   
happened through her mind. Her eyes opened in   
shock as she saw his memories of what happened.   
She saw the dead bodies of herself and her friends.   
She saw Sailor Moon transform into a girl with a   
flowing dress and the power than ran through her,   
she saw her revive her friends, and then collapse   
and what she said to Tuxedo mask before she did   
so. Then her mind went vacant no more images   
were being transferred to her. She collapsed when   
he took her hand off her forehead. But she quickly   
rose to her feet as she saw the man back away from   
her.   
  
Ami heard a faint voice in her mind. "Scouts,   
Tuxedo mask, Generals please help me" not a word   
was spoken but everyone's eyes widened. They all   
heard a faint voice beckoning. Rei still holding on to   
her fellow Scout, shook her frantically "How do we   
help you" she sobbed. She whispered again to their   
minds. "Lend me your power." It was silent for a   
moment before "Venus star power" broke through   
the stiff silence. Everyone looked at Venus and she   
was glowing, a radiant orange, Her tiara   
disappeared and the symbol of Venus became   
engraved onto her forehead. They then saw a   
stream go from Sailor Venus to Sailor Moon. Next   
was "Mars star power" as mars was surrounded by a   
light red glow, followed by "Mercury star power" she   
was surrounded by a light blue glow and then   
"Jupiter star power" she was covered by a light   
green glow. The same thing happened to all of the   
Scouts that happened to Venus, They began to   
glow, then their tiaras disappeared and the symbols   
of Mars, Mercury and Jupiter became engraved on   
their foreheads. Then their power beamed from   
them to Sailor Moon.   
  
Tuxedo mask was perplexed as to how he could   
help her "Tuxedo mask" he yelled out. He began to   
emit a white glow the same as Sailor Moon. The   
symbol of earth became engraved on his forehead.   
The generals followed his example, they yelled out   
their names. "Zoicite" he was engulfed in a strong   
beam of dark blue light when a symbol similar to   
Mercury became engraved onto his forehead.   
"Malachite" called out next also a strong beam of   
deep orange light submerged him and a symbol   
similar to Venus was engraved on his forehead.   
"Jedite" followed surrounded by a blood red beam of   
light and a symbol similar to that of Mars adorn his   
forehead. And finally, "Nephrite" As a dark green   
beam of light surrounded him; a symbol engraved   
on to his forehead that resembled Jupiter's. Their   
energy just like the scouts passed through them to   
the lifeless Sailor Moon.  
  
Sailor Moon once again began to shine a   
brilliant white. Her eyes opened wide as she floated   
above them all. She's alive they thought at once as   
they slowly began returning to normal. They felt a   
little drained but in all they were fine. They all   
slowly rose to their feet to see Sailor Moon lying on   
the ground her eyes were still closed. They looked at   
her with teary eyes once more when suddenly a   
gasp rung through her as life returned. She opened   
her eyes confusingly. Not aware she too had been   
dead for the past 5 minutes or so. She slowly sat   
up. She wondered why everyone even Tuxedo   
masks four companions were staring at her intently.   
She looked at Tuxedo mask coldly.   
  
He didn't know it, but she knew who he was.   
And she wasn't sure how she felt about it yet. She   
looked past Tuxedo mask and noticed an evil figure   
looming in the darkness behind them. Tuxedo mask   
noticed the cold look she was shooting at him.   
Seemingly out of no where "Moon Tiara Power" She   
shot her tiara as forcefully as she could past Tuxedo   
masks head. They all looked at her fiercely. As she   
continued to look out passed him where her gaze   
had been locked. Suddenly a painful cry rang out   
from behind them they all looked to see the flying   
golden disk come in contact with a familiar form. It   
was the youma they had been fighting. He   
disappeared again this time they waited, he didn't   
reform.  
  
"I thought you were aiming at me" Tuxedo   
lightly joked. She shot him a look that could have   
killed. She broke her gaze away from him and   
looked towards her friends as if it was the first time   
she noticed they were all right Her eyes began to   
water "Your all ok" She cried. She got up and ran to   
them grabbing them in a huge hug. The Scouts too   
got caught up in the emotion and started crying.   
Tuxedo got up and looked at her with a saddened   
look on his face. He turned to face the generals and   
gestured for them to leave.  
  
She felt herself returning completely back to   
normal. The pain in her leg came back full force.   
She released her friends and turned towards Tuxedo   
masks disappearing form, nearly falling hard to the   
ground. She started walking confidently towards him   
but slowly the pain became too much for her, and   
she was crawling but continuing. Her friends   
watched her in amazement but stayed where they   
were. They knew she had to talk to him herself.  
  
She continued to crawl towards him at a rather   
hastened pace. "Tuxedo mask" She called loudly. He   
stopped in his tracks and slowly began to turn   
around. He turned to see the heroine slowly and   
painfully rising to her two feet. They stared at each   
other through searching eyes. She slowly and very   
cautiously stepped towards him one step at a time.   
Finally after all her hard effort she was only a foot   
away from him.   
  
"I need to talk to you Tuxedo mask," she said in   
an emotionless voice. He looked at her as she   
spoke. "What do you want to talk about." She   
gathered more strength and stood up straight. "I   
Love You, I know, if you knew who I really am" she   
paused before continuing. "You'd be as confused as   
I am now. But I want you to know I really care for   
you and maybe someday I'll show myself to you."   
She looked at him searchingly. Her eyes teared as   
she turned and walked painfully away from him she   
whispered, "I love you Darien." He looked up at her   
harshly. ["What'd she say"] he asked himself.   
Letting the question linger he turned around and   
continued after his friends.   
  
Sailor Moon returned to the other scouts. Then   
they cautiously walked out of the park not wanting   
to draw to much attention. Their Sailor suits were   
torn up pretty bad. When they felt they didn't have   
to worry about anyone seeing them they de-  
transformed back into their Halloween costumes.   
Except Serena, she transformed back into her   
normal clothing but she looked a little differently.   
"Rena" her friends spoke up. You look differently,   
Your clothes and your hair they stuttered. I can   
explain, on my way home I had my stuff stolen and   
I" She paused realizing what they said, "My hair?"   
she spoke questioningly. Ahs continued leaving the   
question for the moment. "I didn't have anything to   
wear so" She quickly sighed " I used the Luna pen"   
She said so fast they barely were able to catch what   
she had said. She finally realized all that they had   
said "What about my hair?" she questioned once   
more?   
  
"Uh it has way more silver in it than it did. It   
looks more like your hair in your princess costume."   
Mina and Lita spoke. She nervously grabbed one of   
her pigtails and looked. She was shocked to see   
silver hair. She took the Luna pen out of her pocket.   
Her friends looked at her confusingly. "What are you   
going to do with that?" her friends questioned. I   
need my costume; I have to return to the party.   
They looked at her in amazement as she continued   
"Luna pen, turn me into the most beautiful masked   
girl at the costume party."   
  
Suddenly a strong white light surrounded her,   
and she changed once again. She was wearing a   
white flowing gown the top was tube like, with gold   
embroidery at the top designing it, with a delicate   
golden rose and moon pattern. The rose atop her   
glass scepter changed in to a crescent moon with a   
rose floating in the center. Also her crown changed   
into a small gold crown with a red heart in the   
middle and two crescent shaped cut outs on both   
sides. She asked her friends how she looked. They   
stood there in slight shock. Ami answered her   
question. "Your costume looks differently, and your   
hair." She grabbed one of her pigtails and noticed   
that it was even more of a silver color than before.   
She lightly gasped why do you think my costumes   
not exactly the same. I said the same words.   
"Maybe the pen can't create the same exact   
costume twice" Lita chimed.   
  
"What time is it?" Rena asked no longer   
disturbed by the fact that she doesn't look exactly   
the same. "10.35" Mina answered. We have to get   
going. "I'll worry about this later I have to get to the   
party now, don't you feel obligated to tell who you   
were with why you suddenly vanished?" Hearing the   
fact that the running blond had just stated they too   
ran full speed after her. "What will we say?" they   
asked each other. "Just them you noticed that I was   
upset and you wanted to see what was wrong. And I   
felt a little sick so you went with me for a little walk   
to get some air." "That's a good idea Meatball   
head," Rei yelled. "Thanks, but don't call me that   
Rei"  
  
They were soon once again in front of a large   
brick building. Serena walked slowly up to the big   
wooden doors and placed her shaky hand on the   
door handle. She gathered her courage and pushed   
open the large wooden doors. There were more   
people crowded into the room now than there were   
before they left. Rather than walk all together they   
split into their own directions.  
  
Serena watched her friends as they set off to   
find the men they were with before they came after   
her.   
  
  
This seemed like a good place to split it up Let me know what you think or ways to   
make it better.   
  
Hi Jenn, Thanks for pre-reading my stories and helping me to me them not quite so   
stinky. You did a good job.   
  
Thanks to you all for the encouragement….  



	5. A Costumed Night :Serena

*****Serena's first  
She walked alone in peace. She was thinking   
things through to herself. ["I've cared about Darien   
for so long, but he hates me. He's only been so nice   
to me because he doesn't know I'm Sailor Moon, or   
the princess."] She thought to herself. Tears started   
flowing from her eyes, blurring her vision making it   
so she couldn't see clearly. "Oh Darien" she   
whimpered to herself. She felt herself bump into   
someone again but she didn't fall to the floor this   
time. She wiped her eyes while apologizing for her   
clumsiness.   
  
She looked up and saw Darien standing there   
with a young girl, who was turning to leave. The   
blonde ponytail looked kind of familiar looked   
familiar, she thought before returning her gaze   
abruptly back to Darien. She looked at him a little   
more surprised; tears then began returning to her   
eyes. She didn't speak she just looked up at him for   
a second longer then walked away. She sat down at   
an empty table when she thought she was alone she   
started crying. She jumped when she felt a hand on   
her shoulder. She turned and set her teary eyes   
onto the face of a young man who had came over to   
her.  
  
"Are you alright?" a deep and sincere voice   
asked. "Uh, yeah" she lied, tears slowly subsiding.   
She looked up at him and shot him a gentle smile.   
"Why'd you change your costume?" He asked in a   
quizzical tone. "Huh." She asked. "I didn't recognize   
you, your dress looks different." "Oh, You know who   
I" she didn't finish her question. "I know you're the   
girl in the dress from before. I'm surprised you   
noticed me, I changed also" She looked down at his   
costume, which was now just black pant and a white   
dress up shirt. She noticed a mask was covering his   
eyes, the mask made Tuxedo masks eyes show   
through Darien's. Confirming what she already   
knew. A faint smile crept across her lips.   
  
"I'm sorry" he whispered to her, as he sat in a   
chair next to her. She looked at him with a   
bewildered expression on his face. "I didn't think   
that you didn't want to talk about what happened to   
you." She got up from her seat trying her best not   
to show that she was injured. She grabbed hold of   
his wrist, making him look into her big blue eyes. He   
got up next to her she again dragged him onto the   
dance floor this time he didn't fight her.  
  
I've waited all of my life   
For the day when love appears  
Like a fairy tale in days gone by  
He will rescue me from my fears  
  
And now I feel him standing close to me  
And how can I tell him what he means to me  
My heart stands still has he come  
  
(Chorus)  
Oh starry night   
Is this the moment I dream of?  
Oh starry night  
Tell me, is he my own true love?  
  
He wrapped his arms around the girl's waist.   
She tightly wound her arms around his chest. ["This   
feels so right, I Love You,"] she thought. Her eyes   
began to tear again. She didn't want to ruin this   
moment by revealing who she really was. She softly   
sang along with the song  
  
Every night I think of him  
Here in my lonely room  
Waiting for my prince to come  
Wondering if he'll be here soon  
  
And I sit patiently, waiting for a sign  
And I hope that his heart longs for mine  
He calls my name, is he the one?  
  
Darien listened to the girl in his arms closely.   
He knew she was lightly crying and he could hear   
her quietly singing. "You sound beautiful" he   
whispered. She looked up at him and grabbed his   
neck. And pulled him close to her. She reached up   
on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss on his cheek.   
Then sank back down to where she was previously.   
"Did I tell you, you look beautiful tonight." She   
pulled out of his grasp and stood across from him   
staring at him blankly. "Are you o-" he was   
interrupted by Serena "I need to talk to you about   
something" she said solemnly. She started walking   
away with Darien quickly following behind; they   
headed towards the door.   
  
She placed her small hands on the handle of the   
door and hesitantly pulled the large door open and   
stepped outside. Darien cautiously followed the   
upset girl. They walked a little ways they ended up   
outside of a cemetery where Serena could be sure   
no one can see her. "Darien" she started. "I've had   
feelings for you for a long time. I know you don't   
like me though so I've never mentioned anything or   
for that matter spoke a nice word to you." She   
paused looking at Darien he had a baffled look on   
his face. "But. But, I want to show you who I am"   
He looked at her curiously. "Don't be too shocked   
Tuxedo Mask." She stated emotionlessly. He   
watched her unfavorably, ["How does she know?"]   
he thought to himself.   
  
His eyes were on her as she took the rose out   
of the center of her glass moon scepter and it   
changed into her moon locket. "Moon Crystal Power"   
She was enveloped in a blinding bright white light.   
He saw the small girls body became covered with   
ribbons he watched as the ribbons suddenly formed   
the girls outfit. A sailor scout outfit. ["Sailor Moon"]   
he thought to himself.   
  
Sailor Moon finished her transformation. And   
now the golden haired heroine was standing before   
a very perplexed Darien. Her leg was still bleeding   
and actually looked worse now being dark shades of   
blue and green. She started to collapse but refused   
to let herself fall. "Are you still tuxedo mask, or are   
you Darien dressed bizarrely?" she asked mockingly.   
He took a rose out of his pocket and retransformed.   
"That answers my question," She said to herself   
loudly.  
  
"Now I know the princess at the party is Sailor   
moon but I don't know who the princess is." Darien   
exclaimed, and paused before continuing. "How did   
you know I was Tuxedo mask?" She sighed "It was   
really rather easy, at the party I noticed the scar on   
your face and during our battle I noticed the same   
scar and as Tuxedo mask you said something similar   
to Darien." "What was that?" he questioned. "I'm   
sorry for being careless" He looked at her   
astonished that she knew who he was based on   
something he said. "So you did say my name." He   
finished. She looked at him puzzled. "Huh, what do   
you mean by that?" she said while blushing. "After   
the battle was all over and you had finished talking   
to me, I heard you say something and then my   
name." As you were walking away from me or at   
least I thought I heard my name. "You heard what I   
said" she gulped. "Mhmm" he whispered slyly. "OK,   
some of the mystery is solved but who are you that   
you knew I was Darien in the first place?" As if to   
answer his question she held her broach in the air   
and her cloths quickly changed into the cloths she   
had worn to the mall earlier.  
  
Suddenly a petite girl with long flowing silver   
hair and two meatballs appeared. Darien's eyes   
went wide "S-S-Serena" He gasped. She blushed   
brightly. She was wearing a tank top with a cut   
strap and Capri pants that showed her bloody and   
injured leg "Yep, now you know how I knew your   
name and how I figured out who you really were."   
She paused. She slowly began to walk a way from   
him but about a yard or so away she turned to face   
him. "I only have one thing I want to say to you,"   
she said shakily. She carefully turned as to avoid his   
intent glare. "Thank-you" He wasn't expecting those   
words to come from her lips. "What for?" he   
muttered. "You saved me today and I owe you for   
that" "It's my duty to protect you Sailor Moon." He   
said as he stepped toward a quivering silver   
meatball head. "It may be Tuxedo mask's obligation   
to protect Sailor Moon, but I'm not thanking Tuxedo   
mask I'm thanking you Darien." Tears again welling   
in her eyes "why did it have to be you?" she   
questioned to herself again rather loudly. "You   
saved me today." She said again, as she turned   
partially towards him pulling down her shirt to   
reveal her two scars on her neck and shoulder. "It   
was you," he said with realization in his voice. "Yes"   
He noticed the tears in her eyes flowing down her   
cheeks. She began to turn and limp back towards   
the party but Darien took one step and he was in   
front of her, stopping her short causing her to   
almost fall to the ground. "You planned on revealing   
all of this to me then leaving, not even giving me a   
chance to speak" he said with anger in his voice.   
She looked at him hard. "Fine, if you want to say   
something say it" she sighed as she tried to rise to   
her feet of her own free will.   
  
"What did you mean by 'Why did it had to be   
you?' he asked boldly, not really wanting to know   
the answer. "You are Tuxedo mask" she stated   
almost in a sob. "I admit it, I was in love with him.   
He was so nice sweet and caring to me, and he   
seemed to like me back a little." "That's an   
understatement" he lightly interrupted. She gave   
him a weird look as he continued, "but then I find   
out the one person in the world that hates me is the   
man, I thought was of my dreams. The man I was in   
deep like with." He gave her a dejected look.   
  
He sighed before he continued "I meant what I   
said earlier. You really are the cutest person I've   
ever met, and you are really sweet and nice." He   
sighed before continuing "I only acted so mean to   
you because if I didn't I would have ended up   
showing you how much I care for you. And I got the   
feeling you hated me. So I pretended as if I felt the   
same." He lifted her chin so she had to look him in   
the eyes. She fought him for a moment, almost   
losing balance again. But gave up realizing that he   
wasn't going to let her go. "What do you want?" she   
wined. "I-I want" he paused "I want you to accept   
that I care about you. Whether you hate me or not.   
I don't care anymore. I Love You! I always have,   
since that fated first day to now, and I will even if   
you hate me."   
  
She looked up into his eyes searching, and   
found the sincerity she realized was always there.   
She calmly removed his hands from her face, and   
tripped back away from him. She looked him over   
once more. Her eyes filled with tears and a large   
smile covered her face. Darien noticed the rather   
quick change in her. She gave him a long look   
before she ran to him planning to gracefully jump   
into his arms, but ended up falling on him, hugging   
his waist tightly. Darien was surprised but shortly   
after lifted the girl up and returned her hug   
squeezing the small girl tightly. "I love you Serena"   
he whispered. "I love you Darien."   
  
They unwillingly broke their embrace. She was   
blushed a bright red. She noticed Tuxedo mask has   
changed back into Darien. We better get back to the   
party. My friends are all there. And they might   
wonder how I am." She started to walk but   
collapsed Darien started to rush to her side, but she   
got up on her own. She held her brooch in the air   
once more and called out "Moon Crystal Power"   
again she was Surrounded in a bright light. Ribbons   
surrounded her form and her Sailor Moon outfit   
returned.   
  
"Why are you back to Sailor Moon?" he   
questioned. "I need a new costume, plus I'm   
stronger when I'm Sailor Moon. And I need strength   
because it's really unbearable to walk as Serena."   
He looked at her with pity. He changed into Tuxedo   
mask. We can be a pair, he said half jokingly. She   
blushed bright red. She continued to limp, the pain   
was still there but not as debilitating as it had been.   
He walked slowly by her side. "You can go ahead if   
you want I'll be there shortly." "I don't want to leave   
you alone." He said assertively. She gave him a   
peculiar look that said I could take care of myself.   
"I'll walk a little ahead of you" he settled. "But I   
don't want to leave you completely alone." He shot a   
sly smile back at her. She smiled kindly back at him.   
She was walking contemplating all that had   
happened that night.   
  
She saw Darien walk in front of her like he   
promised he would. She felt a sensation, like   
someone was grabbing her. She quickly darted her   
head around to the best of her ability. And saw a   
familiar shrouded figure, "Hey there blonde" she   
heard him call quietly. She was terrified for a   
moment. But she did as she promised and got a   
hold of her fear, and turned it to rage. She went to   
kick him but he caught her leg turning it harshly.   
Making her gasp out in pain. "Tuxedo mask!" she   
whimpered.   
  
He turned to look at her then realizing the   
situation darted around and he saw the man holding   
Sailor Moons leg twisting it harshly. He ran full   
speed towards the man trying to subdue the   
weakened girl. He rammed into him, punching him   
fearlessly. Sailor Moon had a suspicious feeling. She   
noticed the evil man had a weird look in his eyes as   
he tried to fight a ferocious Tuxedo mask. Tuxedo   
mask, she warned before agonizingly rising to her   
feet, nearly collapsing. "Moon Healing Activation"   
she shouted towards the man who was confused as   
to what happened to his opponent. The beam that   
radiated from Sailor Moons wand went right at the   
man who had tried many times through the night to   
assault her. The man screamed and writhed in pain   
but a dark figure was extracted from the man and   
shattered into dust.  
  
The man slowly got up off the ground and ran   
as fast as he could when he saw Tuxedo mask still   
looking at him deathly. "He was still possessed by a   
demon," she flashed an uneasy smile. She tried to   
rise but her ankle wouldn't allow her to get a foot off   
the ground before she collapsed once more to the   
ground. Tuxedo mask picked up the Sailor tightly in   
his arms. Not wanting to let anyone harm her again.   
He looked into her blue mirrored eyes, "I'm sorry"   
he muttered. She placed one of her small arms   
around his neck and she placed her other hand on   
his cheek. "It's not in anyway your fault" She   
reassured with a smile. She gave him a hug and   
whispered into his ear, "I Love You." She blushed as   
she admitted this fact to him. She blushed even   
deeper when he retorted with "I love you too, more   
than you'll ever know" she curled up and fell asleep   
in his arms.   
  
He had a satisfied look on his face as he looked   
down at the girl in his arms. They walked towards   
the big brick home in which the party was being   
held. Wondering how he could be so lucky the girl   
he loved, loved him back. He had gotten closer to   
the house when he saw a group of three people   
searching around the outside of the building. He was   
curious as to what was going on. He came up to one   
of the people searching. He cleared his throat   
scaring the girl that was nervously searching. She   
abruptly turned around and Darien noticed A   
frazzled Mina looking at him. "Oh my god!!" she   
yelled making all the other searching people come   
running to her. "What are you yelling for Mina?" She   
looked at him, "How do you know my name?" she   
stuttered out. He looked at himself realizing he was   
still Tuxedo mask. "She's ok," he sputtered quickly.   
I insisted on carrying her on account of her leg and   
she fell asleep in my arms. He shook his arm waking   
the young blond in his arms. Sailor moon four girls   
called in unison.   
  
Let me know to long to short? Tell me what you think.  
  



	6. A Costumed Night :Ami, & Lita

****Ami  
They were soon once again in front of a large   
brick building. Serena walked slowly up to the big   
wooden doors and placed her shaky hand on the   
door handle. She gathered her courage and pushed   
open the large wooden doors. There were more   
people crowded into the room now than there were   
before they left. Rather than walk all together they   
split into their own directions. Ami walked around   
for a little while trying to find Shiro.   
  
She walked around for over a half an hour   
before she spotted him. He was walking towards a   
small group of people. She ran up from behind him   
hoping he would not hate her for accidentally   
ditching him. She ran up behind him and playfully   
put her hands over his eyes and kissed him on the   
cheek. "Who the hell is that" he commanded as he   
jerked his head out of her grasp.  
  
Turning harshly to see the petite blue haired girl   
standing behind him, she had a worried look creep   
across her face. "I'm sorry" the usually articulate girl   
stuttered. He continued looking at her roughly until   
he asked her "what she was sorry about." She gave   
him a confused look. "I'm sorry I left you so   
abruptly and didn't return till now."  
  
She continued "I noticed Serena running away   
from the table when I was with you earlier, before I   
talked to Darien. And after I talked to him I became   
concerned for poor Rena. That's when I left and ran   
after her." She paused "I finally caught up to her   
and talked to her. But she was really upset. Then   
Lita, Mina and Rei came after us. We were all really   
worried about Rena so we talked to her for a little   
while. She finally told us what was wrong and when   
she finished she saw Darien standing behind us. She   
got very upset at the thought that he heard   
everything she said. She ran out the door and we   
followed. She felt a little ill so we walked with her,   
so she could get some fresh air."   
  
"What was the matter?" Shiro asked with deep   
concern in his voice. Your good friends with her so I   
guess I can tell you, just don't tell anyone else. He   
gave her a hurt look before replying "I would never   
tell anyone." "I know just" Ami muttered "Anyway"   
"She had a really bad incident before the party. We   
went shopping for costumes and then we all went   
home to get ready. She was on her way home and   
someone came up from behind her and grabbed her   
she said she felt something pierce her neck, and   
froze. She said he told her if she gave him   
everything he wouldn't hurt her much" "So she   
dropped everything behind her on the ground. He   
slid the knife across her throat and down her   
shoulder. After he did that he put the knife against   
her throat again felling her over trying to see if   
there was anything she wasn't giving him. She said   
she could feel the knife cut her roughly as it was   
pulled away. She turned and saw that there was   
some man fighting with the person who was trying   
to subdue her. She wanted to help them but saw the   
man who was helping get slashed in the face. So   
she got frightened and ran away." She was really   
upset when she told us.  
  
"I feel so bad for her. If one of us had been   
there with her she wouldn't have been hurt." Shiro   
grabbed the blue haired girls shoulders "There is   
nothing you could have done." She started to cry,   
"you don't know that" she mumbled. I might have   
been able to help her. He grabbed the girl and   
pulled her close into his embrace. "Maybe you could   
of, or maybe you could of gotten yourself hurt?"   
"She was hurt and she would have been hurt a lot   
more if it weren't for someone we don't know."   
Stated sternly.  
  
Hesitantly he interrupted the blue haired girls   
self-loathing to ask her to dance. She graciously   
obliged. He took the young girls arm till they got to   
the dance floor. He quickly and tightly wrapped his   
arms around her waist. She was a little surprised at   
first but quickly warmed to his embrace.   
  
"I've waited all of my life  
For the day when love appears  
Like a fairy tale in days gone by  
He will rescue me from my fears  
  
And now I feel him standing close to me  
And how can I tell him what he means to me  
My heart stands still has he come  
  
Oh starry night  
Is this the moment I dream of?  
Oh starry night  
Tell me, is he my own true love?"  
  
She rested her head on his shoulder. ["He felt   
so familiar so secure"] she thought to herself. She   
let out a pleasant sigh.   
  
"Every night I think of him  
Here in my lonely room  
Waiting for my prince to come  
Wondering if he'll be here soon  
  
And I sit patiently, waiting for a sign  
And I hope that his heart belongs for to mine  
He calls my name, is he the one?  
  
Oh starry night  
Is this the moment I dream of?  
Oh starry night  
Tell me, is he my own true love?  
  
Oh starry night  
Is he the one that I dream of?  
Oh starry night  
How will I know  
Will his love show?  
Is he my own true love?"  
  
He looked down at her not speaking ["she's so   
beautiful and I feel like I've known her a life time.   
Like I could share anything with her."] he said to   
himself. As he thought that he brushed a few   
strands of stray blue hair, his hand brushed her   
forehead as it did a familiar spark went through both   
of them simultaneously. They looked at each other   
very shocked. She turned a familiar shade of bright   
red. She looked around trying to break the intensity   
flowing through both of them.  
  
"Can you forgive me for leaving you alone like   
that? I'm really sorry." She broke in. He lifted the   
girls chin and kissed her lightly on her cheek. "I   
forgive you" he whispered to her. She looked at him   
through misty eyes "as long as you and Rena are   
both ok" She nodded and gave him a slanted smile.   
"She is, she's trying to work things out with Darien   
now. Come to some sort of understanding. She has   
feelings for him but he hates her, or at least that   
what she thinks. I hope she get things straight with   
him" she said sincerely.  
  
"To be honest I was a little worried about you"   
He blushed. "But I'm glad you're all right." He   
looked up from Ami's beautiful face. "Isn't that   
Serena there?" He asked, pointing past the girl in   
his arms. Ami quickly turned to look. "Yeah, it is. I   
wonder what she's doing now?" Ami started to go   
after her but Shiro grabbed her arm. "I don't think   
you should go to her now." Ami turned to face him   
with a furious look on her face. "Look who's   
following her." He said again pointing past the girl.   
She turned around and looked she saw Darien   
following not far behind Her silver haired friend.   
"Maybe she'll work things out?" She said before   
turning around and facing Shiro again. "Maybe" He   
was looking at her intently she blushed under his   
gaze. They talked a little more and when they   
looked at the time almost a half an hour had passed   
"They still aren't back, I'm worried what if they   
killed each other." "Can we go and see if they are   
alright?" The blue haired girl convinced Shiro and   
they went out side to see where their friends had   
gone.  
  
They slowly walked together through the big   
wooden doors. They looked outside cautiously   
expecting to see a blood bath but saw nothing.   
Serena and Darien were no where to be seen.   
"Where could they be?" they asked each other. They   
stepped out side and started walking around the   
house looking.  
  
  
***Lita  
They soon were once again in front of a large   
brick building. Serena walked slowly up to the big   
wooden doors and placed her shaky hand on the   
door handle. She gathered her courage and pushed   
open the large wooden doors. There were more   
people crowded into the room now than there were   
before they had left. Rather than walk all together   
they went into their own directions. Lita looked   
around hoping to find Mikel.   
  
She looked around and soon she saw Mikel   
sitting alone at a table. ["He had a saddened   
expression in his face"] Lita thought to herself. She   
walked over to him very cautiously. She was   
nervous that he'd be upset with her. She walked up   
to him and put her small hand on his shoulder. He   
looked up at her surprised himself that she came   
back; she shot him a beautiful and sincere smile.   
  
"Hi Lita," he stuttered. Her smile softened when   
she looked at his eyes. "Are you all right?" she   
asked concerned. "Uh, yes I am" She got on her   
knees next to him, "I'm sorry" She averted her gaze   
and looked at the floor as he spoke. "I'm sorry" he   
spoke "what for?" "For leaving so abruptly, with out   
giving you any reason and not returning for so   
long." She paused while releasing an uneasy sigh "I   
didn't want you to think I left you intentionally." She   
sighed once more "Something came up with one of   
my friends, and she really needed us with her."   
"Serena?" he questioned. "Yep" "Well I'm glad your   
back, and I hope she's ok." He said with a smirk.  
  
"Me-oow" he said slyly. He took the girls hand   
and raised her. "Why don't you sit next to me?" he   
questioned curiously. She looked up at him her big   
emerald eyes glimmering. "Ok" she simply replied.   
She rose to her feet and sat at a chair next to him.   
She shot him a bright smile. He again looked at her   
uneasily. He lightly placed his hand on the amazon's   
right arm. She flinched noticeable. She shot him a   
peculiar look. He continued to stare at her arm. He   
knew she was injured. But didn't let on that he   
knew, or for that matter how he knew. ["She   
doesn't know who I am and Tuxedo doesn't think   
she should, so I can't."] "I'm sorry Jupiter" he   
whispered barely audible. She thought she heard   
him say something surprising, but when she   
questioned him on it he said he didn't say anything.   
He looked up into her wide eyes and gave her a   
caring and sincere smile.   
  
"You really are beautiful, you know" He spoke   
matter-of-factly. She blushed redder than she ever   
had a shade that could almost rival Rena. "Uh   
thanks" she stumbled. They sat in an awkward   
silence for a few moments. "You want to dance?" he   
interrupted. "Yes" she rushed almost before he   
finished asking. He stood up, shortly after she   
followed. They walked out towards the floor   
together.   
  
"I've waited all of my life  
For the day when love appears  
Like a fairy tale in days gone by  
He will rescue me from my fears  
  
And now I feel him standing close to me  
And how can I tell him what he means to me"  
  
He put his hands politely on her waist wanting   
so much to be near her but not wanting to get to   
close in fear that she'd get uncomfortable. Lita was   
distressed at the distance that was between them.   
She remedied this by tightly wrapping her arms up   
around his neck. He didn't fight her but rather   
looked the tall girl in his arms over.   
  
"My heart stands still has he come  
  
Oh starry night  
Is this the moment I dream of?  
Oh starry night  
Tell me, is he my own true love?  
  
Every night I think of him  
Here in my lonely room  
Waiting for my prince to come  
Wondering if he'll be here soon  
  
And I sit patiently, waiting for a sign  
And I hope that his heart belongs for to mine  
He calls my name, is he the one?"  
  
She was holding on to him tightly not wanting   
to let him go. He slowly pulled her away from him,   
looking down into her bright emerald eyes. She   
gave him odd smile. He carefully leaned down and   
planted a passionately charged kiss onto her   
awaiting lips. She was a little shocked that he had   
kissed her, but not at all uncomfortable with the   
idea. She quietly let the feeling of his kiss and the   
words floating through the air wash over her.  
  
"Is this the moment I dream of?  
Oh starry night  
Tell me, is he my own true love?  
  
Oh starry night  
Is he the one that I dream of?  
Oh starry night  
How will I know  
Will his love show?  
Is he my own true love?"  
  
They unwillingly ended the passionate kiss. She   
looked up into his deep eyes she felt herself burning   
in his fiery brown pools. They parted and walked   
back to the table that they had been previously   
been occupying. They sat down at first only looking   
at each other searchingly. Lita remained a bright   
hue before she noticed s girl running in the   
background. It appeared to be Serena running   
towards the door followed by. "Darien" she said   
almost in a shout. Mikel looked at her surprised and   
a little disappointed at whose name she just called   
out. She returned her shaken eyes to Mikel to see   
the hurt expression glinting in his eyes. She leaned   
over to him and gave him a small hug. She slowly   
pulled him out of her grasp, while shooting him a   
caring smile. "Mikel you're great you know that, but   
can I ask you s favor?" "You want to look for Serena   
again?" he asked knowingly. She nodded in reply   
"Yes" "Then go ahead" he stated flatly. "Thanks   
Mikel, but I was hoping you'd come look with me"   
she blushed. "I don't want to leave you alone again,   
plus I saw Darien running after her. That's why I   
said his name. I wonder what he did now?" she   
finished roughly.   
  
"Sure I'll go look for Serena with you." He didn't   
want to provoke an argument between the to of   
them once more over their friends. He got up from   
his seat and took Lita's arm and began to walk   
towards the door. She quickly followed. They headed   
out of the big wooden doors finding no one. "Where   
do you think they could have gone?" she asked   
Mikel. "I don't know. Are you sure they came out   
here together?" he asked. "Of coarse, well actually   
no I'm not. I know for a fact that Rena ran out here   
but Darien might not have, and if he did there is a   
chance that he might not be with her." "I guess I got   
ahead of my self huh." She quiveringly smiled. He   
wrapped the young girl in his arms "You're just   
worried about your friend. I'm a little worried myself.   
If Darien isn't with her where is he?" She hugged   
him back tightly. "Their both ok, I'm sure of it." She   
gave him her best reassuring smile. They continued   
to look around hoping to find them. She noticed a   
couple out in the distance but didn't pay much   
attention to them. A girl cautiously cam up to her,   
she turned around noticing it was Rei.  



	7. A Costumed Night :Mina, and Rei

The usual disclaimer I don't own Sailor Moon, or Gene, or Shiro   
although I wish I did. The story plot is mine but that's bout' it.  
**Mina  
  
They soon were once again in front of a large   
brick building. Serena walked slowly up to the big   
wooden doors and placed her shaky hand on the   
door handle. She gathered her courage and pushed   
open the large wooden doors. There were more   
people crowded into the room now than there were   
before they had left. Rather than walk all together   
they went into their own directions. Mina just kind of   
mingled; she had just met the guy and didn't want   
to seem to overly eager to return to him. She saw   
some other people she knew from school and the   
arcade. She talked to them but still nothing.   
  
She noticed Darien was standing by himself.   
She cautiously walked over to him.   
  
"Hi Dare" she spoke kindly. "How are you?" "I'm   
ok I've been looking for a girl for a long while I   
made her upset and I want to apologize and see if   
she's ok" "I saw her she's looking for you. She'd   
around here somewhere." She breathed a deep sigh.   
"You ok Mina?" He said with a hint of concern in his   
voice. "I feel really bad because I left someone I   
was talking to and I can't find him to apologize."   
She took in a deep breath when she remembered.   
"Darien" she almost yelled.   
  
"I really hate to ask but have you seen Gene?"   
"I really want to see him and at least apologize.   
Hopefully he won't think I'm incredible rude for   
ditching him." There was a pause as Darien thought   
"He headed out with a group of friends last I saw   
but, he told me he would definitely be back soon   
because there was someone he wanted to try to see   
when they came back. He might be back soon."   
"Thank you, I could kiss you" she blushed "I'll leave   
that to my friend" the words caught Dariens   
attention.   
  
After saying that Mina ran off on the other   
direction. She was now continually looking to see if   
she could find Gene, she still had no luck. She was a   
little tired of just walking around so she flopped   
down at a vacant table by where she was; she was   
tired from walking around.  
  
She was sitting for no more than Ten minutes   
when she noticed Gene was in the room. He was   
with another guy and a dark haired girl who was   
dressed in a familiar white robe. She seemed to be   
having an interesting conversation with both guys.   
Mina just sat there looking at him she didn't want to   
interrupt him with his friends. She thought he had   
noticed her sitting there. Soon after they separated   
the man and the girl went off. Gene she perceived   
was coming in her direction, she didn't want to seem   
to eager so she turned around and faced the wall   
appearing to be in deep thought about something.   
  
She was hoping Gene came to her. She felt a   
giddy laugh escape her lips. She couldn't help it she   
was anxious to see Gene. She turned sharply when   
she felt a pair of firm hands bear down on her   
slender shoulders. She found herself looking into   
incredible mesmerizing blue eyes. "Gene" she   
managed to stumble out. He shot her a mocking   
smile. "Yep" "I just met a friend of yours she says   
your great" Mina blushed as she heard what he had   
said. "Not like I need any convincing of that" a weird   
tone came into his voice. She might not have known   
him long, but she sensed the change in his   
demeanor. "What's the matter?" she asked   
sincerely. "Are you ok?" he asked in a rushed   
mumble. "Yes I'm ok, Why?" "Where have you been   
if I might ask? I've been a little worried." He   
admitted.   
  
She smiled to herself. "A friend needed me" she   
started. "I saw my friend run by and she was upset   
so I ran after her. Then my friends and I took her to   
get a little fresh air outside." "Is your friend ok, I   
hope." "Yes she is. You don't know anything about   
it?" she asked questioningly. He gave her a puzzled   
expression. "No, I don't know, what?" he paused   
before pursuing "Does it have something to do with   
Rena?" "Yes, Rena's the one I went to see." She   
paused giving him a chance to react. He grabbed a   
hold of her arms gently "What happened to her is   
she ok?" He asked nearly shaken.  
  
Mina calmly started "She had a very unpleasant   
incident before the party. We went shopping for   
costumes earlier today and then we all went home   
to get ready. She was on her way home and   
someone came up from behind her and grabbed   
her." She paused for a moment to see the   
expression he had in his eyes filled with compassion.   
She continued "She said she felt something pierce   
her neck, and froze. She said he told her if she gave   
him everything he wouldn't hurt her much" "So she   
dropped everything behind her on the ground. He   
slid the knife across her throat and down her   
shoulder. After he did that he put the knife against   
her throat again feeling her over trying to see if   
there was anything she wasn't giving him. She said   
she could feel the knife cut her roughly as it was   
wrenched away from her neck. She turned and saw   
that there was a shadowed man fighting with the   
person who was trying to subdue her. She wanted   
to help them but saw the man who tried to rescue   
her get gashed in the face. Seeing that she became   
apprehensive and ran away."  
  
She took a deep breath as she finished her   
story. Gene just kind of looked at her. She waved a   
hand in front of his stunned face suddenly bringing   
him back to awareness. He blinked, then reached his   
arms out and grabbed Mina into his embrace. She   
was shocked and not really sure why she was in his   
arms. She looked up into his now teary eyes. She   
gave him a bewildered look, before she asked him   
why he was hugging her. He looked down at the   
blonde in his arms. "I'm happy Rena is ok. I'm glad   
you're all right as well. The person who attacked her   
could have come after you and hurt you too." She   
looked at him benevolently. ["He's actually   
concerned about me"] she thought to herself. A   
small smile pulled at her lips. She gave in to his   
embrace and hugged him hard in return.  
  
"I've waited all of my life  
For the day when love appears  
Like a fairy tale in days gone by"  
  
Mina heard the words and the melody sweep   
over her while she was in his embrace. She slowly   
backed away from him he gave her a confused look   
as she pulled away. She laced her fingers delicately   
within his. He gave her another confused look before   
he noticed the song playing. She lightly pulled him   
out onto the dance floor. She quickly wound her   
arms around him. She relaxed when he finally   
wrapped his arms strongly around her waist, in an   
almost protective embrace.  
  
"And now I feel him standing close to me  
And how can I tell him what he means to me  
My heart stands still has he come  
  
(Chorus)  
Oh starry night  
Is this the moment I dream of?  
Oh starry night  
Tell me, is he my own true love?  
  
Every night I think of him  
Here in my lonely room  
Waiting for my prince to come"  
  
She felt tears well in her eyes. But she wasn't   
really aware of why. Gene watched silently as tears   
fell from her eyes.   
  
"He calls my name, is he the one?  
  
Oh starry night  
Is this the moment I dream of?  
Oh starry night  
Tell me, is he my own true love?  
  
Oh starry night  
Is he the one that I dream of?  
Oh starry night  
How will I know  
Will his love show?  
Is he my own true love?"  
  
He finally decided to act the song was ending so   
Gene stood still in place, the blonde in his arms   
looked up at him as he spoke. "What's the matter?"   
he asked curiously. "Uh" she blushed as she tried to   
think of a reason for her tears. "I was just a little   
worried about Rena" she explained it wasn't a total   
lie she thought to herself. Gene lifted the girls   
slender chin and gently kissed her. She was taken   
aback by his action but she soon warmed into his   
kiss. ["It felt so sweet, good, so right she thought to   
herself."] She blushed at what she had just told   
herself. They slowly ended the sweet kiss. She   
looked into his eyes romantically. But she happened   
to glance past him and notice Rena running towards   
the door. Her mouth dropped open in confusion.   
'Not again' Mina thought to herself.  
  
Gene noticed her peculiar gaze past him and   
turned to see what she was looking at. He didn't see   
anyone in particular, but he did see the end of long   
silver hair float past in the direction of the door.   
They both saw Darien follow shortly behind. They   
looked at each other bewildered. "What was that?"   
Gene asked in a confused tone. "I have no idea, but   
that was Rena in front of Darien." They paused for a   
moment. "You want to go look and see what's up?"   
Gene asked. Mina just kind of shrugged in   
agreement.  
  
They fought the large crowds of people. And made   
their way towards the door. They walked outside the   
door and didn't see any sign of Rena or Darien. They   
looked a little more around the house, thinking that   
maybe they went off to be alone. She looked around   
more she didn't find Serena do Darien but she did   
find "Ami" she spoke with surprise in her voice.  
  
*Rei  
They were soon once again in front of a   
large brick building. Serena walked slowly up to the   
big wooden doors and placed her shaky hand on the   
door handle. She gathered her courage and pushed   
open the large wooden doors. There were more   
people crowded into the room now than there were   
before they left.   
  
Rather than walk all together they split into   
their own directions. Rei just kind of stood there for   
a moment as she watched her friends walk off in   
their own directions looking for Darien, Mikel, Gene,   
and Shiro. But She didn't know who to look for Chad   
who she came with and who also seemed rather   
unconcerned with her, or Madison whom she was   
with prior to her rude disappearance. She just   
strolled around the party for a while before she   
noticed Chad. He was alone for the moment so she   
decided to go over and see him.   
  
She casually walked over to where he was   
standing. "Hi Chad" she said as she nervously   
tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and flashed   
her an aloof smirk. She glared at him icily in   
response. "Oh hi Rei, Where have you been" She   
growled angrily before responding. "Did you even   
notice I was gone Chad? I doubt you did, you want   
to know something I came over here considering   
forgiving you but you know something I changed my   
mind. We're officially over now." Tears started   
looming in her eyes but she refused to let him see   
her cry. She quickly turned and stomped away. But   
with her teary vision she couldn't see clearly.   
  
She got a little ways from him when she felt   
herself run full force into someone. She was to in   
distress to be irritable. "We've got to stop meeting   
like this" she heard a deep familiar voice say   
jokingly. She looked up at the gentlemen before   
her through teary eyes. A light smile crossed her   
hurt features as he lowered his hand to help her up.   
She gladly excepted as she felt the tension and   
unease fade away. "Watch where you're going Madi"   
she said mocking anger in her voice. His friend   
looked at him in astonishment, as he didn't retort   
with a comment of any kind. "I should buy you a   
pair of glasses" Rei exclaimed happily. "You go and   
do that" he said with a sense of delight in his voice.   
His friend continued to look at the two in wonder.   
  
Madison finally realized his friend was probably   
wondering what the hell was going on. "How could I   
forget" he started apologetically. "Rei this is one of   
my best friends Gene Starwind." Rei looked at his   
friend oddly. It got his attention "Why are you   
looking at me like that?" he asked dumbfounded.   
"Your name" she mumbled. "Mina" she yelled   
triumphantly. He gave her a peculiar look. "What   
about her?" he asked curiously. "That's how I know   
your name" she stated. "You're friends with her?"   
"Yep" she replied proudly. "She's great." He looked   
around searchingly. And he spotted someone. "I   
gotta get going I see someone I really want to talk   
to." He paused before bidding his good-byes "See   
you later Madison, very nice to meet you Rei" he   
rushed as he walked off.  
  
Madison and Rei walked in another direction.   
She couldn't contain herself very long "I'm sorry"   
she blurted out immaturely. He gave her an odd but   
sincere look before he asked "why?" "I just left you   
and never returned. "I noticed my friend was   
passing and she looked upset so I ran after her."   
She paused "That's why I didn't return till now she   
wasn't feeling so well so all of us took her for a little   
walk to get some fresh air." "I hope your friend is   
ok" he added sincerely. "She might be she had   
something happen to her before the party, and she   
didn't want a certain person to know about it but he   
heard her telling us about it, and she ran out of the   
building. We had to go and look for her and   
convince her to talk to him about it. She's hopefully   
talking to him now, I hope she works everything out   
with him."   
  
She stopped talking for a moment thinking of   
what else she had to say. But a random thought   
popped into her head. She barely knew him and she   
called him Madi while his best friend called him   
Madison. "I'm sorry" She rushed once more. "Why?"   
He asked puzzled. "I just realized you best friend   
called you Madison." Looking even more puzzled   
"Yes, people tend to call me that it's my name." He   
said severely sarcastic. She blushed with anger   
clearly becoming present in her face. He restrained   
his laughter. ["I do not want to laugh at her, she's   
just being so cute,"] he thought to himself. "Well I   
only meant I do not know you really well and I   
called you Madi while your friend, your best friend   
called you Madison. So I thought it would be proper   
to apologize." Her cheeks were turning a bright pink.   
"I'll call you Madison from now on."   
  
She shot him an embarrassed smile. He lifted   
her head gently with his strong hands, and sweetly   
looked her in the eyes "Rei, it's really OK call me   
what ever you'd like." She blushed a brighter hue of   
red at his sweet words and tone. "It's all right what   
do you want me to call you?" she asked in a calmer   
tone. "Madi is just fine. It's kind of sweet." He   
retorted shooting her a fiercely sly grin. She   
returned his smile. "Fine then I'm calling you Madi."   
She announced with a chuckle in her voice. That   
soon turned into hard laughter. She stopped   
abruptly when she noticed he was looking at her in a   
funny way. "You have a beautiful laugh," he simply   
stated.   
  
"Would you like to sit down and talk?" he   
posed. She quickly agreed. He placed his hand   
politely on the small of her back leading her towards   
a table. They sat down awkwardly for a moment or   
two. "Isn't this a nice house?" Rei asked trying to   
make some small conversation. "It's a very nice one   
it's big and had a spooky tone to it." "Yea" A melody   
slowly begins to play in their ears. "Would you like   
to dance?" they both embarrassingly ask at the   
same time. He protectively took her hand as she   
again blushed. They walked out onto the floor. She   
placed his hands safely on his shoulders and his   
safely on her waist. Neither wanting to get to close  
  
"And now I feel him standing close to me  
And how can I tell him what he means to me  
My heart stands still has he come  
  
(Chorus)  
Oh starry night  
Is this the moment I dream of?  
Oh starry night  
Tell me, is he my own true love?"  
  
Rei slowly moved her hands more behind his   
neck. She slowly looked up into his beautiful gray   
eyes. He returned the gaze looking intently into her   
emotional deep purple orbs. She felt a sudden urge   
come over her as she continued to look into his eyes   
while letting the music overcome her.  
  
"Waiting for my prince to come  
Wondering if he'll be here soon  
  
And I sit patiently, waiting for a sign  
And I hope that his heart belongs for to mine  
He calls my name, is he the one?  
  
Oh starry night  
Is this the moment I dream of?  
Oh starry night  
Tell me, is he my own true love?"  
  
She placed her arms aggressively around his   
neck pulling him close to her. She drew out a large   
sigh before she continued. She looked back into his   
sweet eyes as she closed hers and drew him in. She   
drew him into a passionate kiss. She surprised   
herself by her actions but he didn't seem to   
surprised. She quickly ended it before she felt   
herself getting to involved. She looked into his eyes   
once more but not finding the innocence and   
sweetness she was hoping for. Instead she found a   
feeling of rapture and yearning. She was very   
startled to find that these feelings were being aimed   
towards her.  
  
"I'm sorry again" she mumbled. "For what?" he   
asked with a frisky grin sneaking on his lips. She   
blushed as a similar smile forced its way upon her   
lips. "I'm sorry for kissing you. I'm not apologizing   
for kissing you exactly, just for forcing it on you."   
He slowly grabbed onto the girls petite waist, pulling   
her close to him. She was so close to him that only   
a hair could fit between them.   
  
He didn't say a word more but rather he   
grabbed the girls chin playfully and kissed her. She   
felt her heart fly she fell into the kiss. Allowing him   
to deepen the kiss. He gently parted their lips gently   
letting his tongue search for hers playfullyl. She felt   
as though he was searching her soul in that kiss.   
She felt as though her soul were on fire. She almost   
reluctantly concluded the kiss. She hastily took a   
step away from him. Realizing the music had ended   
she felt a blush coming again but it never did. She   
looked at him in amazement.   
  
"I-I" she stuttered as Madison drew his arms   
around her and guided her towards a table. She   
looked around to see if anyone payed any notice to   
their little kiss. "Little" she thought to her self "To   
call it amazing would be the understatement of the   
year." She flushed slightly as she noticed a familiar   
petite blonde girl out in the distance at a table with   
a taller guy. It was Mina but she didn't seem to   
notice her at all. She continued to walk with Madison   
to the table. She lightly sat down and looked at each   
other for a moment. Rei disturbed the silence, as   
she muttered in confusion as she noticed a familiar   
fluttering figure out of the corner of her eye. She   
turned her head completely to see Serena running   
out the door, and Darien running close behind. We   
need to get a beeper for this girl Rei thought to   
herself.  
  
She rushed to her feet as she looked at Madison.   
"Madi" she spoke hesitantly. "I saw my friend and I   
really feel I should run after her 'again', will you   
come with me?" She asked hesitantly, holding her   
hand shakily to him. "Yes" he replied as he sincerely   
took her hand. She grabbed onto Madi's hand as she   
too began to head for the door. In no time she felt   
the cold night air on her. She looked around for   
Serena but found her or Darien nowhere. She slowly   
walked down the stairs. She noticed that there were   
other people searching, but it looked like they were   
trying to be alone. "Should we ask someone if they   
saw a couple run by?" She curiously and upsettingly   
asked to Madi. "That sounds like a good idea" he   
soothingly posed. She gave him a sincere look   
before she walked to up to a familiar figure.  
  
  
  



	8. A Costumed Night :No more secrets

This chapter is relatively short, and everyone is together in   
this so it's not split up.   
  
*****Everyone*****  
  
Everyone was outside, Mina, Gene, Rei,   
Madison, Lita, Mikel, Ami, and Shiro. They all came   
together once they realized that everyone was   
ouside. They again split up, calling out for Serena   
and Darien. Lita, Mikel and Gene thought to look   
around the park, Rei was heading back to the   
temple with Madison, to see if she might be there.   
Mina stayed with Ami and Shiro to look around the   
house.   
  
The others weren't even gone for 5 minutes   
when Mina heard a noise like someone clearing their   
throat. So she cautiously turned to see something   
she definitely didn't expect. She saw Tuxedo Mask   
protectively carrying Sailor Moon in his arms. She   
couldn't control her feeling of happiness and   
relieving fear, as she looked at her friend. She   
began to scream loudly.  
  
Rei and the others who left in search of their   
missing friends could hear screaming. So they ran   
back in the direction from where they heard the loud   
voice coming from. They all rushed as fast as they   
could to an almost hysterical Mina. Tuxedo Mask   
looked at her oddly. "Why are you yelling, Mina?" He   
winced. She returned his peculiar expression with   
one of even more oddity. "How do you know my   
name?" she asked him very cautiously. She realized   
that Ami and Shiro were closely behind her. "She's   
ok." Tuxedo started, looking at the small group who   
had formed in front of him. "I insisted on carrying   
her on account of her leg and she just fell asleep."   
"Sailor Moon" the four girls said in unison.  
  
They looked at him grimly but he could tell by   
the look in their eyes that they believed his story.   
They were just concerned about the girl in his arms.   
He bent down carefully and placed the girl in his   
arms on the grassy surface. The girls were   
immediately at her side. Sailor Moons eyes slowly   
fluttered open. She looked around her. "Girls" she   
whispered. "Where,--- What happened?" The last   
thing I remember is someone attacking me then   
something else that's fuzzy. Did I dream what   
happened?" she asked herself more than the others.  
  
"No" she heard a familiar and deep voice speak.   
"It all happened. All of it" he said intensely cutting   
her a harsh look. "That means" she was cut off as   
she passed out. The girls went frantic fanning her,   
hitting her face, trying to get her to wake up.   
  
They looked harshly up at the masked man, but   
none of them spoke. Rei got up and placed her   
finger assertively in his face. "What made her pass   
out again. What does the fact that she wasn't   
dreaming make her know that's that shocking?" he   
looked at her with emotionless eyes. "It means she   
knows who I am." He paused as he watched her   
eyes grow wide. A devilish smile rose to his lips. The   
other girls had a similar expression on there face.  
  
"Does that mean you know who she is?" He just   
looked at her for a moment longer. "Yes" he stated   
matter-of-factly, as he returned his gaze to his   
unconscious beauty. She tried to act as if it was all   
new to her. Almost succeeding. "It's all right you   
guys it's kind of easy to figure out who the other   
four are" The girls looked around uneasy trying to   
deny his claims. Suddenly a bright light shown   
around the blond heroine. She was engulfed in a   
glowing white light and red ribbons. Her energy was   
tapped, causing her to detransform back to Serena.   
Rena the girls gasped in shock, as well as the   
generals who the girls seemed to have forgotten.   
Tuxedo gestured to the four men to come stand   
behind him, they quickly did what they were silently   
asked.   
  
The girls noticed that their friends were going to   
stand by him but they were baffled as to why. They   
notice Serena's eyes were trying unsuccessfully to   
open. But their attention quickly turned back to   
Tuxedo Mask. "Since Sailor Moon and I are being   
honest with each other, I think you all should be as   
well." He said as he walked over to Serena's side.   
He looked at them wisely as he bent down at her   
side. He took her small hand in his and kissed it   
lightly.  
  
The four girls looked at each other confused as   
to what to do. "Serena" they said as they looked at   
her questionably. She nodded at them, they took   
this as a sign and the each pulled out a colored pen.   
"Mercury star power" was heard first, next was   
"Mars star power", then "Jupiter star power" and   
finally and reluctantly "Venus star power". One by   
one each of the girls was enveloped in a blue, red,   
green, and orange light. The four men were   
momentarily blinded, as they were able to see once   
more they noticed four scouts were in front of them.   
There eyes went wide, they were surprised but not   
as surprised as one would of thought. It's almost as   
if they had already known. They were speechless.   
"There are you happy now Tuxedo?" Mars asked in a   
uproarious tone. The girls looked into their male   
counterparts eyes with distraught. "I'm sorry" Mina   
spoke loudly. Seeing Gene look at her with an   
uncertain look upon his face.   
  
With Tuxedo Masks help Serena rose to her feet   
as painful as it was. She started to walk towards the   
group when she nearly collapsed. Everyone ran to   
her side. She stood again. She looked at the   
uncertainty in her friend's eyes. "It was necessary."   
She paused for a moment before continuing. "We   
are the sailor scouts as you can see, for yourselves.   
No one knows this fact except or two guardians. And   
of coarse now, you. I'm glad though, now I can be   
close to the man I love and not have to hide   
anything from him."   
  
She was stopped by the way the girls looked at   
her, shock on their faces. She blushed a bright red.   
"Oh, I guess I forgot to mention it in all the   
commotion. Friends I have a boyfriend." She   
blushed brightly as she looked away from them all.   
"Who is he?" Gene questioned. "Shiro and I, would   
like to have a talk with him. They continued to look   
at Rena, not noticing Mina, and Ami's stares. "Oh   
my manly protectors" she said mockingly. "I think   
you should worry more about your girls and pay a   
little less attention to myself." They looked in front   
of them to see Ami, and Mina staring at them with   
hurt anger in their eyes. "Plus if I figure correctly   
some of you have a secret of your own. Don't you   
think you should come clean with my friends, as well   
as myself?" She asked curtly. She looked into   
Tuxedo's eyes to see surprise and wonder at how   
she might have known.   
  
The girls continued to look at Serena very   
confused. Rena Ami spoke gently "Who's your   
boyfriend?" "You really want to know that badly?"   
she teased. "YES" Mina, and Lita screamed. "Isn't it   
obvious my boyfriend is…" Tuxedo Mask came up to   
her as she towed ith her friends but was soon   
surrounded in a faint glow and Darien appeared in   
his place. The girl's faces changed drastically from   
amusement to pure confusion. "Your telling me…   
You are Tuxedo Mask" Rei seethed. "And you're..   
You.. and Rena?" Lita questioned. He slyly smirked   
as he placed a loving kiss on the small blondes   
forehead. The four girls gasped.  
  
Everyone turned to the four young men when   
they heard someone clearing their throat. All at once   
Shiro, Madison, Mikel, and finally Gene placed their   
arms in front of their chests forming a cross in front   
of them. "Zoicite, Jedite, Malachite, and Nephlite"   
they called out. As they said their names a shield   
formed where their arms had been, it was engraved   
with symbol. As their shields disappeared they   
appeared. They looked pretty much the same with   
the exception of now their were gray suits.  
  
"The generals" Mina said in shock. Light tears misted   
her eyes. She laughed feeling foolish. Nephlite went   
over to her and looked at her tenderly. "Venus,   
what's wrong." 'I feel stupid' she mumbled to herself   
almost in a whisper. "Why?" Nephlite questioned her.   
She looked up at him wiping her tears away, and   
flashed him one of her bright smiles. "No reason" she   
replied. She felt a little awkward so she held her pen   
in the air de-transforming to Mina.  
  
I thought this was a pretty good place to stop it. But I would love   
to hear what you thought of it and any tips so that I may improve   
this story in anyway.  



	9. A Costumed Night :Beryl's proposition 'A...

I still don't own Sailor Moon or the rights to any of   
the characters. Or Gene Starwind, or Hensin Shiro   
Amada.  
  
Sorry, this is such a short chapter. They kind of   
react to how they feel towards the genarals   
identities. A battle, and the lives that will soon be   
remembered.  
  
The other girls soon did the same returning to   
their costumed forms. They returned to Serena, Lita   
and Rei helping her walk. Shortly after the generals   
changed back into themselves. No one spoke, as   
they walked back to the home where the party was   
being held. They were stopped short of their   
destination by a big black statue falling from what   
seemed to be out of no where.   
  
Slowly it started to crack and unfamiliar figures   
emerged. "I'm your darkest enemy. I'm Zilithian,   
Queen Beryl's strongest worrier. And these are my   
nega-droidz" They looked at her unbelievingly. But   
the green web of energy she threw at them forced   
them to believe her claims. They all quickly   
transformed a rainbow of bright light flying all   
around them. Tuxedo Mask had also changed. He   
was now in his sleek black Tux with his cane in   
hand. Serena was about to transform herself but   
Tuxedo wouldn't allow it. You're leg is still too weak.   
I'll protect you" He yelled at her as 2 of her droidz   
attacked Tuxedo Mask. With a few hard wacks of his   
cane, and a few roses to the chest the droidz quickly   
died and were faded away. He soon ran at Beryl's   
worrier but was blasted backwards roughly with a   
flicker of energy. Out of the corner of her eye she   
noticed Venus, Mars were viciously being attacked   
by the droidz. Malachite and Jedite were trying to   
protect her but only succeeded in getting them   
selves injured. They managed to kill the droidz that   
threatened them but they as well as Venus and Mars   
collapsed. Serena also noticed Mercury, Jupiter,   
Zoicite, and Nephlite were in trouble. The scouts   
were already lying limply on the ground and the   
generals were soon to follow. I saw Tuxedo Mask   
was still fighting, when the wretched woman spoke.   
"I know you are the little moon brat that's been   
causing my mistress all this trouble. Why don't you   
fight me your self instead of having your weak   
friends and your lover fight for you and TRY to   
protect you." The worrier stated in a harsh and   
cruelly mocking tone. Serena couldn't stand the   
sight of the few remaining droidz still attacking her   
friends motionless bodies any more she raised her   
brooch in the air "Moon Crystal Power!" She called.   
The few people that were able tried to protest but   
they were too weak. She had successfully   
transformed into her alter ego Sailor Moon her hair   
had returned to it's long blonde meatballs, with a   
red jewel a top them, and her same white and blue   
costume, she had as unusual but a familiar glow   
enshrouded her. She felt stronger. "Moon healing   
activation" she called out. As she did a glittery silver   
beam bore its way towards the grotesque fem that   
stood before her, but at the last moment the woman   
tried to dodge the attack, but rather unsuccessful.   
She managed to avoid the full force of the blast.   
But, she got injured, only the side of her face and   
her left arm. It was severely charred. She fired   
another consecution of shots at her but to no avail.   
She successfully managed to avoid them all. She   
countered with her own attacks, throwing bolts of   
shattered electricity at her, and the energy sucking   
dark web. A droid or two tried to fight but Sailor   
Moon made little work of them with her tiara.  
  
She managed to avoid a lot of the hits the   
warrior threw but not all. She got hit three times   
rather harshly on her sides, she could feel them as   
they impacted, she felt her ribs bruise and break.   
She threw her tiara while using her "Moon healing   
activation" attack. She dodged the tiara putting   
herself right in front of the glowing beam of pure   
energy radiating from Sailor Moons scepter, also by   
her tiara upon it's return. She was hit and   
tremendously damaged. She appeared to disappear   
from sight. Sailor Moon collapsed to the ground as   
her leg was still throbbing with pain, and now her   
ribs were making it hard for her to breathe. She felt   
uneasy about the victory, but seeing Tuxedo Mask   
unconscious off to her right made her forget about   
it. She crawled to his side almost immediately,   
ignoring her own excruciating pain. He was very   
pale in the moonlight and was taking shallow gasps.   
She took his hand in hers, and kissed it lovingly.   
"Are you all right?" She asked, fearfully wheezing.   
"I don't know. I... f- f- fe-el n- n- n- umb. Ar- e you   
al-l- r-ri-ght?" He fought to speak. His eyes staring   
into hers. "I'm all right, a broken ribs or two, a few   
contusions, Nothing that I can't handle" she joked.   
Tuxedo tried to laugh but suddenly his eyelids felt to   
heavy for him and they started to close. "You can't   
leave." She yelled before pausing "You can't leave   
me, not now." She whispered. His eyes were still   
closed and he didn't appear to be responding to   
anything she was doing. She felt her heart wrench   
in her body. She heard a noise from behind her as   
suddenly a force beamed darkly through her. It was   
Zilithian's final attempt to take down Sailor Moon.   
She felt the darkness try to destroy her but she   
refused to give in, and suddenly she was filled with   
a blinding silver light.   
  
She felt her heart grow stronger. She began to   
levitate off the ground, but this time she was fully   
aware of what was happening. She curled up into a   
ball again, as she uncurled she felt herself changing.   
Her hair had returned to the same flowing bright   
silver tendrils that cascaded to the ground, with   
three pearls on each side of her bangs. Her Sailor   
suite changed into a long white flowing gown. Her   
tiara dissolved and a crescent moon gleamed   
brightly on her forehead. She spoke in a young and   
regal voice, to the souls of friends, protectors and   
her beloved. She held her hand out towards   
Zilithian, successfully halting her. She was unable to   
move but with her hands she attempted to attack   
the young girl above her. But it was for not. She   
couldn't reach her, because of the angle that her   
hands were frozen in, all she managed to do was   
attack one of her friends. Letting out a disgustingly   
evil laugh in the process. Sailor Moon noticed what   
she had done to her lifeless friend, and turned her   
full attention to the worrier in her grasp. She   
continued to look intently at her suddenly feeling a   
surge of energy release from her body. The young   
girl let out a silver ball and Zilithian was   
disintegrated with a piercing yowl, she was   
destroyed.  
  
Her glow lessened for a moment. As she   
returned to the ground. She looked at everyone   
laying lifelessly around her tears started falling   
ruthlessly from her eyes. But she managed to get   
them under control and cease her crying. She closed   
her eyes as memories flooded over her. She saw   
love and happiness for her, Darien and all the   
others. She found memories of her past, she was   
Princess Selenity from the silver millenium, and   
Darien was her beloved Prince Endymion of earth,   
the two had a love that rivaled anyone's. He would   
of gone to hell and back for her, and she would of   
done the same. The four scouts that had become   
her friends and companions were her protectors in   
their past lives. The four generals were their   
partners and they were very much in love. She had   
other visions too. She saw Mina, Lita, Ami, and Rei   
in their childhood and all the pain and loneliness   
they had to endure. She never knew what it was like   
for them. Her heart was crying for the love her   
friends would never have, and all the loneliness they   
carried in them. She was bombarded with one last   
stint of memories. It was a very lonely life, no love   
no family, no hopes. She realized she was reliving   
Darien's life. She witnessed the fatal incident that   
caused all his despair, the time in the orphanage,   
when he was first on his own, and through it all how   
cold and unyielding his heart turned. She also   
experienced when he first saw her and the feelings   
he was fighting with and how confused he was. And   
she also sensed how much he had loved her then,   
and how much he still loves her now. A tear   
breached her defenses and slid desolately down her   
cheek. The light began to radiate a brilliant red,   
orange, blue, and then green as the light melded   
into a pure white. A crystal formed in the light and a   
crescent scepter appeared from the depths of the   
magnificent beam. She instinctively grabbed the rod   
and raised it high in the air and she commanded   
that they be healed.   
  
Suddenly an intense beam exploded from her   
wand and went straight for all of her friend's lifeless   
bodies on the ground. Their bodies were as bright as   
the crystal they were being salvaged by. Suddenly   
Darien's eyes slowly opened, then Rei, then Jedite   
shortly followed by all the others. They were all   
sitting up and continued to glow. They staggered to   
their feet and stood entranced by Sailor Moon,   
Princess Selenity. Being under her intent beam   
brought feelings back to them, memories. They too   
felt every single emotion, memory that the Princess   
had felt only moments before. Except for some   
memories of Darien's hard life and his pain, and a   
few other personal memories. She felt they   
shouldn't all know of what he went through, as well   
as the others. They may not be pleased that she   
herself knows. She figured if he wants them to know   
he'll tell them. Then the beam faded and with it so   
did the scouts alter ego's and the Princess'.  
  
Serena was returned to Sailor Moon. Everyone   
seemed a little weak but was in all fine. Except for   
Darien he half collapsed again. Sailor Moon was   
quickly at his side. She grabbed his hand with hers   
and carefully spoke to him. "Darien, I love you. And,   
you know I really mean that. And always will." She   
paused a moment trying to hide her ensuing tears.   
"Don't leave me now that we're finally together, I   
will make sure you're never alone, or feel unwanted,   
or unloved." She delicately whispered into his ear.   
He seemed to perk into consciousness, and his eyes   
slightly opened, more with surprise at what she   
might be inferring towards than anything. "You kn..."   
he started but was soon silenced by the blonde's   
finger across his lips. He looked deep into her tear   
brimmed eyes, he could sense all the feelings inside   
her. "I'll talk to you about it later" she simple stated.   
He simply nodded his head in agreement. With her   
help he again rose to his feet. She looked everyone   
over before she spoke. "Are all of you all right?" she   
questioned concern in her voice. They nodded and   
gave each other looks, "we're doing just fine" Ami   
insisted. "Are you all right?" a concerned Gene   
probed. "Yes, I feel a little bit drained but I'll be   
fine." Mina again gave Gene a questioning glance,   
but this time he noticed and gave her a loving smile   
in return. She blushed then returned to look at the   
now silver-headed girl in front of her. "Rena Do you   
know why your hair decided to change to silver?"   
"To be honest I don't really know. I think I might for   
some reason be changing. My body preparing to   
become more like Selenity to get ready for the   
future. I feel a little different, I can't quite explain   
how." "Maybe we should return to the party?" Shiro   
daringly interjected. With a few nods of agreement   
they were on their way towards the house.   
  
They were on their way towards the house when   
a familiarly disgusting figure appeared. "Beryl" Lita   
yelled, bringing full attention to the situation. "What   
do you want you wicked old hag" Serena hollered. "I   
just thought I'd congratulate you" She maniacally   
paused. "On defeating Zilithian. She really wasn't all   
that much of a challenge though. But she was a good   
distraction." As she finished talking she looked at the   
hero's of earth expectantly. "What was she a   
diversion for?" Ami and Darien inquired. "Well if you   
must know I have planted a kind of key you might   
say in that house in order to get rid of the Princess.   
It will cause an explosion that will release a burst of   
dark energy that will quickly turn into a type of black   
hole. Sucking all of you in trapping you in a world of   
negative energy that will drain you of all your power   
slowly killing you. But I'm fair, I'll give you a chance   
to live, you'll never be able to find it so I'll give you   
two hours to look for my key. If you find it you're   
safe, for now. If you don't I'll give you a choice of   
dying or handing over your Princess Selenity to me."   
She let out an evil laugh when she finished her   
proposition. "The royal pair must never rejoin." She   
whispered to her self as she faded into the blackness   
of night.   
  
"What do you suppose she meant by that?"   
Serena questioned. "By what" Ami asked. "You didn't   
hear the last thing She said before she was gone"   
"No" "anyone?" She questioned. A round of shaking   
heads and no's went around. She soon ignored what   
she heard and they continued to plan what they   
should do. "We should start looking around for at   
least an hour and then decide what to do further.   
That'll give us an hour to decide what to do." "That   
sounds like a good idea Ren," an antagonistic male   
voice spoke. "Well thank you, But we should decide   
whether or not we are going to transform and how if   
we are splitting up."  
  
"That silver hair sure has made you smart   
'Meatball head'" Rei chided. Serena gave her a   
menacing look but quickly decide to let her relatively   
good mood win out. "I forgive you Rei" They all burst   
into a fit of laughter until the urgency of their   
situation came back to them.   
  
"Serena" Mikel interrupted. "You are Princess   
Selenity." He continued. They all took a moment to   
finally let the shocking events of the day sink in.   
"That means your life is at stake, we can't let   
anything happen to you." Rei, and Shiro finished. "I   
know you guys but we have to do something, we   
have to find it, or else everyone will be hurt. Well   
find it don't worry." "But what.." Mina started.   
"Don't worry if we don't find It we have an option."   
Serena finished confidently. "We aren't giving you up   
Selenity" Madison protested. "Serena you are more   
important than any of us, you alone can save the   
world, we must protect you." Gene told her. "If it   
means we save everyone else, especially you guys   
I'll do what ever I have to. To me you guys are first   
and foremost. I'll do what ever I can to protect you."   
She paused letting the intense emotion fade before   
she continued. "How bout' we all split up and look we   
can cover a lot more area than one giant group, one   
group will look in the house, and he others look   
around out here. The girls, their guys, and Darien all   
continued to look at her analyzingly. "Serena, you   
know we would never let anything happen to you."   
Ami, stated caringly. "Ya girl if you think I'm going   
to let anything happen to you you have another   
thing coming. You brought all the girls together as   
well as Gene, Shiro, and Mikel." Lita said with a   
blush covering her cheeks.   
  
"Oh, You guys I Don... That's so sweet. With out   
you guys, Oh" Serena was on the verge of tears   
hearing how her friends cared for her. But she was a   
little concerned. She didn't hide her hurt when she   
looked at Darien. "Well we should get started." She   
said in a hurt tone. "How bout' we all split up and   
look, we can cover a lot more area than one giant   
group could, a group or two will look outside and the   
other groups will look in the house, and the others   
look around out here." Everyone agreed with her   
logic and complied.  
  
  
I thought this would be a pretty good place to   
end this chapter.   
Let me know what you think of this chapter. And   
as always how can I improve on it... Let me know.  



	10. A Costumed Night :Search for the key. Be...

Another short chapter. This one isn't to bad I just   
want you to know that the shiro section continues   
later on in the next chapter so look out for that. In   
this on they split up to look for the key.   
  
Gene, go with Lita, Shiro go with   
Darien, Rei, and Mina, go with Mikel, and   
Ami you and Madison. "What" the cries   
and wines rang out. "We all need to look   
for the key, not make out or be distracted   
by your new found loves." A wild blush   
crossed everyone's cheeks except for of   
coarse her own. "What about you, Rena?"   
Ami's petite voice questioned. "I'll be by   
myself. It'll be easier for me to   
concentrate on looking if I'm by myself."   
She absently stated. "Everyone say your   
good bye's and I'll see you soon's." She   
said resolutely. Everyone looked at her in   
shock at the authority in her voice. Before   
they went to see the one that they cared   
for. "Darien" she spoke softly as she lured   
him with a finger. She immediately put her   
hands in his. "Are you all right?" she   
asked concern penetrating her tone. "Yes.   
So I'm your new love, huh" he said in a   
mocking almost sarcastic tone. She gave   
him a hesitant smile "I guess" she simply   
stated with a hurt smile. "I need you to do   
something" she stated with a serious   
tone. "What?" he asked as he looked into   
her eyes. "Shortly after we split up can   
you come find me?" She paused for a   
moment. "I'd really like to talk to you   
while we look. Anyway, I get a feeling we   
should be together right now. I'm not   
trying to be selfish or irresponsible. It's   
just a feeling I have." She hesitantly   
looked up at him. "OK" he said flatly. A   
loving smile pulled at her lips. She   
wrapped her arms quickly around him and   
strained to give him a peck on the cheek,   
he didn't seem to want her near him.   
"Well you better get going." He turned and   
found Shiro.   
  
They all split in their own directions   
Rei, Mina and, Mikel stayed out side   
figuring the bigger group would be better   
for such a big area, as well as Ami and   
Madison. Gene, Lita, Darien, Shiro, and   
Serena all went inside the house and   
searched.   
  
Serena*****  
They split into their groups and   
started into the house. I started upstairs,   
and started looking around on the very top   
floor. After about ten minutes Serena felt   
someone creeping up from behind her.   
"Darien" She stated. He let out a small   
sigh. "How'd you know?" "I just did" she   
smartly replied. "What's wrong?" she   
halfheartedly asked. "You seem indifferent   
all of a sudden." He stiffly took the blonde   
in his arms and embraced her in a hug.   
She sensed his unease and backed away   
from him. "What's wrong?" He looked at   
her shocked but he didn't answer. "Fine   
you want to be that way I'll talk. To   
answer your question I do know. When   
the crystal gave me memories from the   
Silver Millenium it gave me memories from   
everyone's youth and all the hard times   
they went through and how lonely they   
felt, even memories that I had forgotten   
myself, like the first time I ever met you.   
But the last memories were yours, I saw   
the accident, I felt the confusion, the   
loneliness you felt, my love for you back   
then, how you were confused by me when   
we re-met." "When I flashed my memories   
I blocked them from everyone, as well as   
some of the scouts memories and some of   
my own. I will tell all in due time if need   
be." As she finished she began to walk   
away from him beginning to feel it was   
futile if he didn't trust her by now. "Why?"   
He asked simply. She stopped and gave   
him a quizzical look then replied "I feel   
they should know only when you want you   
to. I'm sorry that I took away the right for   
you to decide when or if I know. I didn't   
have control over what I saw. I did control   
what the others saw. You may not trust   
me now but believe me when I say I really   
do love you and would never willingly hurt   
or betray you." With that said she   
continued on her way and continued   
looking.   
  
  
Ami&Madison****  
Madison and Ami split from the others   
and began to look around. "You really like   
Rei don't you?" She questioned not really   
paying attention to his reply. "Yes,   
Zoicite, Shiro really cares for you, you   
know." Ami looked up at him not   
expecting that. She blushed a bright   
crimson. "We didn't remember as much as   
your Princess about the Silver Millenium   
But the generals and I remember our love   
for you scouts. Ours was a love that will   
never die not even time can take away   
what the ten of us had with one another."   
All this was causing Ami's blush to   
intensify. "I can remember you and Zoicite   
sitting by the crystal lake just reading a   
book together. He fought hardest next to   
Endymion to protect the Silver millenium."   
"How long after you were reborn until you   
remembered your past lives?" Ami   
questioned. "Malachite was reawakened   
when he was 16, I when I was also 16,   
Nephlite when he was 15, and Zoicite   
when he was 12. Darien in a sense had   
been reawakened for many years through   
his dreams but he wasn't aware of him   
being Tuxedo Mask till he was around 18,   
about 2 years ago." "Wow" "What?" He   
asked. "That's around the same time   
Serena first became Sailor Moon." "Hmm"   
He paused. "We've been looking for you   
scout's since we had enough of our   
memory to remember our love." "We still   
need to find our Prince. Selenity is strong   
but she is strongest when she is with her   
soul mate Endymion." The pair continued   
to look in silence think about what they've   
just learned about each other.   
  
Mina, Rei &Mikel***  
"Mikel can I ask you a question?" Mina   
asked coyly. "Uh sure I guess" Have you   
generals known of us since before we first   
battled together?" "Well actually yes." He   
paused seeing the confused expression on   
Rei & Mina's faces. "Ever since we were   
first reborn each of us knew we were   
different, and had a predetermined   
destiny. Our memories came to us   
incredibly slowly but the more they came   
the more we felt an urge to find   
something, someone that we've been   
looking for. Eventually we received   
glimpses of our Prince and his Princess.   
We knew we had to find and protect the   
royal pair, first and foremost" "Who if I   
may be so bold is the royal pair?" Rei   
asked. "No offence but are you serious??"   
He mocked. Seeing the indignant look on   
Rei's face he continued what he was   
saying. "The royal pair is your Princess   
Selenity of the Moon, and our Prince   
Endymion of the Earth. But the problem is   
we know who the Princess is but we don't   
know who the prince is in this lifetime."   
Rei was looking off in the distance with a   
perplexed look on her face. "So if we were   
able to find him we could rid the world of   
Beryl" Rei deduced. "Yes we could   
definitely get rid of her with no problem.   
Selenity is strong but she is even stronger   
when she has the love of Endymion to   
guide her give her strength."  
  
Lita &Gene  
Lita and Gene, split up from the group   
and started to look around a huge but   
mostly vacant part of the home. "This   
place is huge" Lita mumbled. "How long   
have you been friends with Rena?" Gene   
asked curiously. Since I moved here from   
Odiba. That was about two and a half   
years ago. I was here for a little less than   
a year before I became Jupiter. Mina not   
long after myself." "Why, how long have   
you known her?" "Me, and Shiro have   
known her a few years now." "You know   
you haven't changed?" he laughed "From   
when?" Lit asked confused. "From the   
silver Millenium. Your hair is a little   
different though" she tossed him a funny   
look "how so?" "Then it was a light brown   
pink color, and it was shorter. I remember   
you and Neph would be the biggest flirts   
you guys were deeply in love but you still   
insisted on flirting with everyone. It was   
rather funny." She hesitated momentarily   
"What was the Princess like?" She   
whispered. "I feel like I know but not   
quite." She was very beautiful, and kind   
and sweet, she cared deeply for all of you   
as well as us. In fact the only thing that   
rivals her love for all of you is her love for   
her soul mate, Endymion." Lita looked a   
little perplexed "Do we know whom her   
prince is?" "No, but we need to find him   
soon, to help his princess."  
  
Shiro & Darien  
Shiro and Darien started to look around the   
lower floors around where the party is. "We get   
the most obvious place to look" Shiro   
complained. "People will probably think were   
weird looking around the house like this. But I   
don't care as long as we don't let anything   
happen to Serena." Darien proclaimed. "Don't   
worry Darien we will all do our best to make   
sure nothing happens to her, we care about her   
as much as you." "I know" Darien sighed. "All   
her friends would do anything for her." "Ya   
know Darien I can remember when all she   
could talk about I show much she thought you   
loathed her, she used to get all upset over it   
then get angry for letting you get to her." Shiro   
commented casually. Darien looked at him   
oddly. "How long have you been friends with   
her?" He asked cautiously. "For a few years,   
she's friends with Gene and I." "I didn't know   
that?" Darien said simply. Nearly 20 minutes   
had passed before the silence was broken.   
"She's really awes…ome Darien"  
  
Let me know what you think. I know It may have been   
a little confusing but I hope it wasn't to much.  



	11. A Costumed Night :The Defeat of Beryl

I don't own Sailor Moon's characters, or any part of Sailor Moon. I also   
don't own any phrases or lines that have been used in the show or the   
movie.  
  
This chapter is when Serena and Darien get sucked into a negative   
dimension and the scouts have to help them. The only thing that may be a   
little confusing is Shiro's P.O.V is continued in this chapter. Then it returns   
to everyone.  
  
Serena*****  
As she continued to look around for the key she   
suddenly felt a weird vibe. She was closing in on a   
gigantic but delicately decorated wooden bedroom door.   
She felt Darien coming up from behind her. She turned   
to look into deep stormy eyes. "Yes" she asked coolly,   
trying to hide that she felt slightly hurt bout' him not   
saying anything. "I love you Ena... Very much as you   
should know, I trust you with all my heart and soul. It's   
just I wasn't ready for you to know my secrets. But I'm   
glad you do." He paused momentarily as if looking for   
the words in mid air. "I just thought you should know   
without you I don't... I don't know where I'd be. You   
are my life, my reason for living. I would give my life in   
a second if it meant you would be unharmed or   
untroubled. I LOVE YOU more than anything. I will fight   
for you Serena for all eternity, you are my princess, my   
life, my Serena." Her eyes were overwhelmed by tears   
that she let fall for a moment. She never spoke her   
tear-drenched face seemingly ignoring his confession.   
She turned and faced the door once more "Don't you   
feel the weird vibe from this room?" she continued. He   
looked at her hurtly, but quieted and looked intently   
towards the large wooden door in front of him. "Yes, it's   
as if evil is just beyond it but not quite strong enough   
to be so."   
  
He noticed Serena nod in agreement as she walked   
slowly towards the door. She put her hand on door but   
was instantly zapped with such force it flung her into a   
heap on the opposite wall, a black transparent layer   
glowed outside the door like some kind of negative   
energy field. "Moon Crystal Power" She instantaneously   
transformed into the blonde pigtailed heroine, pulling   
herself to her feet and out of the pile she was in, on the   
floor. She again tried to touch the barrier as she   
noticed Tuxedo Mask was now beside her. He put his   
hand on her shoulders. She touched it, this time she   
wasn't able to penetrate it, but she wasn't bolted with   
negative energy. It was a conundrum. She felt wisdom,   
and light envelop her senses. She extended out her arm   
and her crystal scepter materialized. She quickly   
changed into Princess Selenity as she held her hand   
over her head, but she also felt another energy. It was   
invigorating, and familiar but it was not her own. She   
felt as the energy passed through and out of her. She   
noticed Darien started to glow off to her right; she put   
her attention on him as suddenly a blinding silver light   
that almost rivaled her own enveloped him. When the   
light dimmed a new but still so familiar and inviting   
figure was before her. It was a muscular man wearing   
black coruscating armor with a golden design on it. He   
lad a long black cape with an enticing shade of dark   
crimson lined it. He had a long sword hanging from his   
side with an elaborately decorated golden blade, he had   
hair that was a little thicker and richer ebony, his eyes   
were big pools of a light but dangerously stormy blue.   
He was gorgeous and unknown to Serena but a part of   
her sensed that she loved him more than anyone,   
Selenity knew him "Endymion" she called out. He   
quickly made his way to her side. "It's been so long   
since I've seen you my love." He took the silver haired   
girl in his arms and lovingly held her. "I could never   
stay away from you my love." They quickly turned their   
attention back to the door. She again began to touch it,   
but was stopped by Endymion's hand encasing her own.   
"Together we can beat any evil, overcome any odd no   
matter how great. I LOVE YOU Selenity and would give   
my life to protect you. I hope you know I trust you with   
out a doubt. And with our loving trust we can overcome   
that withering witch." Together they touched the force   
field.  
  
Not only did it not hurt them in anyway but also   
their hands actually passed through the field. "Darien,"   
Serena cooed as they looked at each other momentarily   
with a loving gaze before they continued through. The   
energy field was basically a grid and it eventually led   
into a room. It was completely black, bleak and   
unseeing. Selenity noticed a dark and spiraling tunnel   
form slowly behind them. But she payed little attention   
to it when she soon noticed a silver light showing them   
the way to continue. They quickly followed the light not   
fully knowing what they'd encounter. They came to a   
dark and murky wall, Selenity could feel the negative   
energy releasing from all around them.   
  
All of a sudden a portal was emitted from the wall.   
The pair slowly walked through the portal they were   
confronted by a familiar and menacingly disgusting   
figure. It was a woman with long wavy rusty red hair   
and her skin was a pale gray color. She had large   
glowing black eyes. "So you finally decided to come to   
me Princess. Have you finally decided to give your   
Prince to me?" They looked at each other than her, an   
uneasy look crossed her face. Then Endymion spoke   
"Why would I want to be with a wicked wretch like you   
uncaring, and unloving woman spoiled by evil, as   
apposed to my Princess Selenity, she's beautiful, smart,   
funny, caring and sweet. She is pure and true unlike   
you." Selenity blushed at his loving words. "If you will   
not be with me then you will die together, again" she   
laughed evilly. "Beryl, you will not harm my beloved so   
easily, I will not allow you to." She said demandingly.   
Beryl sneaked an attack at the young couple but   
Selenity was ready she had a barrier of pure white   
surrounded her. Diverting the dark power that surged   
towards her.   
  
"You've become very strong very quickly Princess.   
But no matter, you will be destroyed." She snarled   
evilly at the young couple. "You might be stronger but   
you are still just a little crybaby, and your friends aren't   
here to try to protect you." Beryl tried to shot another   
burst of energy at her, but Endymion managed to pull   
her out of the way, but not before her side which was   
already hurt badly got hit by a fraction of the blow. She   
screamed in pain as she was gasping for breath.   
Selenity shot a ball of pure white energy at the   
decaying woman it was a direct hit but it wasn't as   
strong as it could have been. "We need our friends"   
Selenity whispered. Another merciless round of Beryl's   
energy was shot at the couple. With Endymion's help   
the shaken Princess was able to avoid the blasts. But   
while swiftly dodging a shot Selenity's small hand   
slipped out of her Prince's grasp. And she was hit twice   
with giant balls of green and black oozing energy. She   
cried out as she was hit directly and managed to move   
but was still hit on her broken ribs. She collapsed to the   
ground but managed to materialize her tiara and shot it   
at the wretched sleaze. Beryl was a little slow and was   
hit once in the chest but she was still fighting. The   
Princess weakly collapsed in the nothingness, an   
Endymion was quickly at her side, holding her. Soon he   
saw a blast of firefly by aimed for Beryl.  
  
Back to Shiro  
"She's really awes...ome, Darien" Shiro's words   
trailed off when he turned to look at Darien and no one   
was to be seen. 'Where'd he go?" He asked himself, as   
he looked around for a little bit , finally he came across   
Darien who was standing by a large wooden door with   
Serena. 'He would sneak off to be with his girl, wouldn't   
he?' he thought to him self. But he noticed something a   
little peculiar. Serena was transformed but into   
Selenity, not Sailor Moon. And Darien had his hands   
holding her shoulders, he continued to watch as a light   
slowly encompassed him. When the light had vanished   
Shiro was shocked to see a tall and very familiar male   
figure standing in his place. "End- Endymion" Shiro   
gasped. Before he had a chance to react the couple was   
disappearing through the doorway. As soon as his   
senses returned he ran to the door and started to bang   
but he was zapped with an intense bolt of negative   
energy. He held his arms in a cross in front of him and   
transformed. "Zoicite" he yelled. Soon he was   
transformed. "Dark Water" He yelled as his torrential   
wave of silver water battered the field, but not making   
a dent in it. He ran as fast as he could down stairs and   
out of the house yelling frantically. First he saw Mikel,   
Rei , and Ami. When he met up with his friends he was   
gasping from running so fast. "Selen, Dare, Endy-on,   
neg- field on th- door Wen- thru." He gasped inaudible.   
"Woo, calm down and try again. Shi- Zoicite" "What   
happened your transformed?" Ami questioned. "Darien   
disappeared and when I went to go look for him, I saw   
him with Serena. But Serena was changed into   
Selenity. Darien was holding on to her shoulders but   
Darien was suddenly surrounded by an intense beam of   
light changing him into... He, he changed into..." he   
paused for a moment catching his breath a little more.   
"He changed into Endymion" Mikel let out a deep gasp.   
Rei, and Ami looked at him in surprise. "But then they   
both disappeared in a big wooden door way and when I   
tried to go after them some strong negative force   
barraged me." "Who's Prince Endymion?" Ami asked.   
"Isn't that your Prince you've been searching for?" Rei   
asked as she closed her eyes to try to see if she could   
sense any evil forces near by. "Yes he is. We've been   
looking." He was interrupted when suddenly Rei's eyes   
snapped open "I can sense that evil witch Beryl is near   
by" "We should find the others" Mikel and Ami   
reasoned. After a matter of minutes they found Mina,   
and Madison. Shiro shortly filled them in on what has   
transpired. They all returned to the house, The scouts   
and generals transforming on their way in. They soon   
found Lita and Gene and once they were transformed   
they preceded towards the door.  
  
Everyone  
They rushed up the maze of staircases grabbing   
the other scouts and generals on their way. Shortly   
after they arrived at the door. Malachite not knowing   
that there was some kind of energy barrier ran   
towards the door full strength only to find a burst of   
energy waiting for him. Ami quickly pulled on her   
earring releasing her VR visor. After thoroughly   
looking the whole field over she found something   
that gave them a glimmer of hope that they could   
get their friends back. "Everyone if we aim for the   
center of the door it should shatter the field allowing   
us to enter safely and save Serena, and Darien. It's   
the weakest point in the field, but I should warn you   
it is still pretty tough though." "What are we waiting   
for?" Lita yelled.   
  
"Sparkling Wine Pressure" "Shuban Mist",   
"Scorned Piper", "Venus Love Chain Encircle", "Dark   
Water", "Rage Shot", "Mars Flame Sniper",   
"Thundering Harmonious Screech", They all called   
simultaneously. Aiming the force of their attacks at   
the center of the wooden door. A very loud cracking   
sound was heard as the field slowly began to crack   
before it shattered and disappeared.   
  
A spiraling bleak tunnel was left in front of them.   
Rei, Mina, and Lita ran into the tunnel first only   
slowing down to yell for the others to hurry up. They   
followed suite and soon they were all running   
through. "Wait!" Mercury yelled. "We're surrounded   
by Negative forces." As if on cue a nega-droid like   
before came at them but it wasn't fast enough   
"Venus Love Chain Encircle" The droid was crushed.   
"We'd better go, They're catching up to us." Mercury   
suggested. They ran fighting and killing nega-droidz   
as they appeared. "Scouts 'Planet Power,' would   
make quick work of the droidz that are attacking us   
now." Rei commented. They all agreed. They   
staggered to form a circle holding hands. The   
generals stood by for support. "Mars, Venus" The   
exit is just up ahead" Mercury stated. Suddenly the   
exit was blocked by a bunch of nega-droidz, at least   
they appeared to be nega-droidz, but they were   
different some how. "If you think you are going to   
get by so easily you've got another thing coming.   
Nega power entwine!" The wretched woman   
commanded. "They're everywhere," Mina yelled.   
Screams and wines could be heard everywhere as   
the scouts and generals arms and legs were being   
pulled and yanked. "Mars Fire Ignite, Venus Crescent   
beam smash" A blaze of fiery energy blasted through   
the tunnel evaporating the tentacles in which were   
restraining them. "Thanks Venus, thanks Mars" they   
all chided. The praise was cut shirt by a burst of   
black energy landing behind them. They looked and   
saw that the rotten woman had vanished. They   
continued to run for the exit but were once again   
attacked but this time from behind. "Mercury Ice   
Bubble Freeze" rang out and the woman caught off   
guard froze instantly frozen. But she was strong and   
there fore didn't die from the frozen attack.   
"Thundering Harmonious Screech, Sparkling wine   
Pressure, Dark Water, Rage Shot" The two   
electrifying attacks and the water shorted out the   
nega-droid and the fire finished her off. They   
continued to run out of the tunnel. They finally made   
it out of the dark tunnel.   
  
They found them selves in a dark and ominous   
looking room. They looked around momentarily but   
the room seemed barren. Mercury again used her   
visor and scanned the room but nothing could be   
found immediately. "Wait, there's a strange   
distortion around that wall" She said pointing to the   
same wall Selenity and Endymion had disappeared   
into earlier. "I think there may be some kind of   
negative energy that transported The Prince and   
Princess." Mercury offered. "Is there any way to get   
through it?" Jedite asked. "There might be." Mercury   
mumbled more to herself. She pushed some buttons   
on her mini-computer before her eye lightened.   
Nobody really noticed her sudden change except   
Zoicite. "Did you find something?" He inquired. "I   
think I might..." She paused a moment in thought   
"Venus, Jupiter stand in front of the wall." She   
commanded. They looked at her but without   
hesitation complied. "Say your power." She yelled.   
"Huh?" Jupiter asked. "Venus, and Jupiter star   
power" Mercury explained. "On the count of three"   
Mercury finished. "1... 2... 3!" Mercury yelled,   
"Venus, Jupiter... Star Power" they finished in unison.   
They radiated an intense yellow and green glow and   
power flooded from them and beat at the door. "How   
did they do that?" Mars asked. "Venus, and Jupiter   
are the next two most powerful scouts after Sailor   
Moon of coarse. So their combined power broke   
through the wall allowing us to open a portal and   
rescue Serena and Darien.  
  
Within moments the portal formed and engulfed   
them taking them to a black area. They seemed to   
be floating in mid air but could walk just fine. Soon   
they saw a ball of energy blast through the silence.   
"Hurry up" Malachite commanded, "there this way."   
They ran to them to see Selenity cowering in   
Endymion's arms, bleeding and in pain.. "Mars Flame   
Sniper" She aimed for Beryl but she managed to   
avoid the brunt of the blast. Only slightly charring   
her decaying skin. "You'll pay for that" the putrid   
queen insisted, her threat was backed by a blast of   
energy that blasted Mars at least a hundred feet   
from them.   
  
The Scouts and Generals gasped as they looked   
at Selenity, the Princess slowly and agonizingly rose   
to her feet, and her dress now stained with blood   
from her leg and her other multiple injuries. "Beryl I   
will not allow you to hurt my friends" She closed her   
eyes and began to glow. Beryl threw an oozing ball   
of energy towards the Princess, but it was absorbed   
by her light, which grew brighter with the additional   
surge of energy. "Beryl you will not be allowed to   
win." The Princess feeble whispered. "Oh dear,   
you're in pain allow me to eliminate the pain for you   
right now!" She yelled. Selenity held her hands to   
the heart as she spoke. "Beryl I will eliminate your   
evil as my mother once did a thousand years ago.   
You will banish from this earth." She spoke slowly   
finding her voice and it becoming more demanding.   
Slowly a crystal began to separate from her body it   
emitted a bright silver. She held the crystal above   
her head. "Crystal power." A bright beam of energy   
flowed from her and the crystal. The wretched   
woman tried to stop it by blasting energy at her but   
it was to no avail. The princess's power finally   
pierced the evil woman causing her to beam a   
radiant glow, she started to screech and howl in   
pain. Shortly after her body began to decay and char   
falling lifelessly to the ground.   
  
Selenity's energy surged and finally destroyed   
the evil witch. But as the evil woman was destroyed   
the world in which the scouts were in started to   
flicker away. There was a dark cloud hovering   
around the destroyed queen, and before the world   
completely disappeared it flew at Selenity jolting her   
back but not really disturbing her. She was glowing   
blinding silver, but the glow soon died, leaving   
Selenity hovering high in the air, as they all abruptly   
fell to the ground in a thud, when the world   
completely disappeared. Except for Serena who   
floated, seeing as she was still in Selenity's form. A faint dark glow overcame her as she changed back into Sailor Moon, and landed face first towards the earth. They all slowly rose from the ground or from the other various places they landed. "Is everyone all right?" Venus questioned as she jumped out of a tree. "Were fine" Jupiter, Jedite, and Malachite chimed together. "Who got the number of that truck?" Mars joked halfheartedly as she staggered out of a thorny bush, nearly tripping over Nephlite, who was crawling out from another near by bush.. "You OK Ami?" Zoicite asked concerned, as he helped her to her feet. "I'm fine, a little sore." Mercury complied. Mercury looked around a little to see if everyone was all right. After a few moments she noticed something. "Uh, Where's Serena and Darien you guys?" Mercury asked as she de-transformed. "They aren't here does anyone see them around?" Mikel inquired, while doing the same thing. Not long after the others followed suite and de-transformed.   
  
  
Hey everyone. I hope you've enjoyed my story   
so far. Sorry it took me so long to get chapter 13 up.   
It's been hectic. Let me know what you think of it or   
if you have any ways I can improve upon it. The   
story should be coming to an end in the next Chapter   
or two...  



	12. A Costumed Night :The evil behind Beryl,...

I still don't own Sailor Moon, or the characters, and   
phrases.   
  
After they beat Beryl and the world flickers away they   
land back on earth. But something went wrong..   
  
Serena and Darien were separated from the   
group only a few yards away. Darien was   
sprawled on the ground with Serena out cold   
on top of him. "Uh Serena, can you get off." He   
asked. But she didn't move. "Please move." He   
said a little curtly. But when she still didn't stir   
he became a little concerned. "Serena, Sailor   
Moon." He whispered. He slowly rolled carefully   
placing her on the ground. He stood up to   
quickly stretch his back he quickly scoped out   
his surroundings it was shady where they had   
landed only the little moon light that shown   
onto his Serena lit the dark area. He was   
quickly back at her side again. He carefully   
lifted her in his arms, talking to her checking to   
see if she had a pulse or was breathing. "Sailor   
Moon" he whispered in her ear. She was alive   
he concluded just very worn from the battle,   
and being in Selenity's form for so long.   
  
After he was eased he felt a little faint   
himself. He quickly got on his hands and knees   
as to not topple on to her. He continued to look   
at his princess peacefully lying in front of him.   
He noticed something that struck him as a little   
odd, He gently took her small hand in his. Her   
skin looks putrid, not her usual beautiful   
alabaster.   
  
He was getting a little worried. She still   
hadn't awakened. He carefully lifted her eyelid   
to see if her pupils were responsive. He was   
horrified and shocked as to what he saw, her   
eyes were a translucent black in color. He   
quickly rose to his feet carefully lifting her in   
his arms. And ran to the others. As he got into   
the moonlight he noticed that she had a black   
glow surrounding her, growing from within her.   
He immediately sped up. He was running so   
fast he nearly plowed into Venus and Mars. But   
he slowed in time, "Where's Mercury?" he   
demanded. They both pointed to their right in   
confused manner. He ran past them then to   
Mercury. "Mercury, something is wrong with   
her. Just look at her" Mercury turned to face   
him from Shiro and her smile quickly faded.   
"What's wrong with her?" Ami questioned. She   
landed on top of me, and I asked her to move   
but she didn't, and when I asked her again she   
wasn't doing anything moving, speaking...   
nothing. So I carefully rolled her off of me. I   
gave her a quick look over and she seemed   
fine, I thought maybe a bit worn from being   
Selenity for so long and the battle. But she   
never awoke, she didn't even stir." He paused   
his voice cracked with worry. "I was getting   
worried so I opened her eyelids to see if her   
pupils responded... And that's when I saw, I   
saw... And then once I got her out into the   
moonlight I noticed her skin was tarnished, as   
if she were..." He couldn't choke out the words.   
Ami opened her small friend's eyes. And gasped   
letting her eyelids flutter shut. "They're black"   
she mumbled. "Like the power around her...   
Dark"   
  
She quickly got out her VR-visor and mini-  
computer, and scanned her fellow scout.   
"There's something inside of her. It's an evil   
force stronger than Beryl." "What is it doing to   
her?" Tuxedo Mask demanded. "It's absorbing   
her energy, if it keeps up she'll die in a matter   
of hours." Ami finished sadly. Rei broke past   
the man who blocked her from Sailor Moon.   
"Wake Up" Rei yelled as she shook her dying   
friend. Eventually she gave up, and stopped   
shaking her friend. And returned her to the   
ground. A few moments later she began to   
glow a bright but dark light emitted from her.   
As the dark light grew stronger the faint glow   
from her locket faded.   
  
Suddenly and surprisingly her locket   
cracked and split down the center. Her body   
was covered in ribbons that fluttered for a   
moment before drifting, and settling on the   
cold ground. She was now neither Sailor Moon,   
nor Serena. "What happened to her?" Tuxedo   
yelled at Ami. "It appears as though her body is   
not strong enough to remain Sailor Moon, but is   
refusing to become Serena." Ami concluded.   
Suddenly the girl on the ground let out a loud   
choking noise as the dark energy slowly   
removed it's self from her body drawing her   
remaining energy with it.   
  
"At last" The negative entity screeched. "I   
can claim the earth for my own!" "Who are   
you?" Lita demanded. "I am the powerful   
Metallia." "What?" they all questioned in   
unison. "Then who was Beryl, one of your   
servants or a different evil all together?" Jedite   
demanded.   
  
"A thousand years ago I took over the   
earth brainwashing the earthlings to hate and   
wish revenge on the people of the moon. So I   
created Beryl, she's an extension of my power   
and sent her to the moon with the seven   
shadow warriors to attack. But before she   
started her mission she fell in love with the   
earth Prince. But he never returned her love, in   
fact he despised her. The day she set off to   
attack the moon, The Prince of earth went up to   
the moon to talk to the queen. And he met and   
fell in love with the Princess of the Moon   
Selenity. This infuriated beryl. She started her   
attack, and she killed many of the moon   
warriors who tried to fight her, as well as the   
Princes Generals who were trying to save their   
love the scouts, and the Princess' scouts whom   
were trying to protect Selenity. After her rain   
of destruction on the Moon Kingdom she went   
in search of her prince, and found him with   
Selenity in his arms. She tried to attack   
Selenity but ended up killing Endymion instead.   
Selenity was at his side in an instant. After she   
kissed his cold lifeless lips for the last time she   
took his sword in her hand and plunged it into   
her heart. Killing herself. Beryl was pleased so   
she started to take Endymion's body away. She   
knew she could give him a new life, and make   
him want her. But before she was able to get   
away. Queen Serenity incased her dead   
daughter, her lover, and her court in the   
Imperial Silver Crystal, as well as Beryl and my   
shadow warriors. Her light wasn't strong   
enough to capture me but it put me in a state   
of suspended animation if you will. Slowly my   
influence over the people of the earth waned.   
But when I awoke my influence of evil and   
hatred was still in the hearts of some. I used   
that energy and hatred to regain my strength,   
and revive beryl to do my bidding, and help me   
gain even more power."   
  
The scouts and the generals looked at her   
in disbelief. "You're lying, it ended in a battle   
but not like that." Mikel yelled. "But if Beryl   
died how'd you get enough energy?" Tuxedo   
asked commandingly. "In the end she was a   
pawn. I used her to get your little princess, I   
knew she would die at her hands but she   
weakened her enough to allow me to enter her   
body and mind. Draining her energy and   
corrupting her pure power with negative   
energy." "I tire of all this talk." She spoke as   
she shot a wave of black at everyone, knocking   
them all over the ground. "Ami you now a way   
we can stop her." Mina asked. As she attacked.   
"Venus crescent beam smash, Rage Shot" the   
two attacks hit dead on but didn't seem to   
phase her. "Hahahaha Bwa haha" the evil   
figure cackled. "The only person who could   
possible defeat me is under my control."   
Tuxedo Mask was at Serena's side the whole   
time. "Serena you've got to fight her" He   
whispered in her ear. "I love you and I'm not   
going to let you die" he said a little louder.   
"Endymion, Darien, Tuxedo Mask I love you" he   
heard whisper through his mind. "Now FIGHT!"   
the voice yelled. Suddenly he felt a burning   
sensation in his hands. He aimed his hands at   
the nefarious woman "Tuxedo the Smoking   
Bomber" he yelled getting all the scouts and   
generals attention. A blast of pure white fire   
shot from his hands at the blackening figure   
that endangered his Princess. She screeched in   
pain as she burned but she shook off the fire   
only being slightly injured. The scouts shaking   
out of their stupor continued their attack.   
Tuxedo felt tired but managed to stay focused.   
Scouts the more we attack the more energy she   
takes from Sailor Moon. So unless we can   
separate her from Serena, she'll die." He   
choked out. The scouts momentarily stopped   
their attacks and were fighting more   
defensively, only using their powers to protect   
them selves as they were attacked. "Give her   
all you've got." A faint but wise and experienced voice whispered through the wind. The scouts weren't really sure what they heard but they listened and again attacked   
her full strength.   
  
Hey, how'd you like it? Well, let me know   
what you think. I love to hear comments and   
ways I can improve upon.   



	13. A Costumed Night :Endymions time to figh...

I still don't own Sailor Moon, the characters or   
phrases used. But I so wish I owned Darien, and gene ; )  
  
They beat Beryl and her empty world began to   
disappear. But something unexpected happened and the   
entity that created Beryl Metallia took over Serena's body   
in order to attempt to control the Princess, and draw her   
energy. The scouts fight and a voice from above helps   
them out. But they need more than a voice to defeat   
Metallia.  
  
  
Tuxedo felt as if something was pulling at him. He   
closed his eyes and collapsed onto Serena before he was   
pulled somewhere. It was dark and very intimidating   
place. He couldn't see anything that was around him, but   
he could sense that someone was around him.   
  
"Metallia, Where have you brought me?" Darien   
yelled. Off to his right he saw a very faint light. As it   
came closer he sensed the power radiating from the light.   
Finally the object projecting the light came into view. "It   
can't be... Where am I, did I die, Serena?" He mumbled   
his barrage of questions so fast almost anyone wouldn't be   
able to understand. "Calm down" Serena calmly spoke as   
she placed her hand on his cheek. "You came" The young   
girl bubbled. "They said you would, but I just couldn't   
believe you'd come all the way here just for me." She   
blushed. Those doubting words knocked him out of his   
surprise. He quickly grabbed the girl's hand in his.   
  
"Serena, I LOVE YOU more than my own life and   
you should know that" he was going to continue but he   
noticed she stiffened under his gaze. "What's wron..." I   
heard everything, I'm as much of a baby now as I was   
then. I don't deserve someone strong, smart and handsome   
like you." "Serena now's not the time, I love you." He   
paused "I have no power but if you ever need   
encouragement or strength, I will give you the strength of   
my soul. I want to be there for you, to protect you, you   
drew me here to you. Right by your side's were I belong,   
where I will always be." She stood up believing what   
Darien was saying to her. She slowly began to glow. She   
placed her hands in his and continued to talk. "Darien"   
She closed her eyes as she spoke. "I have to protect you.   
Sailor Moon, Help me protect My Darien, and Tuxedo   
Mask with your power we can succeed." A familiar form   
of Sailor Moon walked up to her, and hugged her as she   
did she was drawn into Serena's heart. "Selenity I need   
your power, your wisdom to protect him as well as the   
spirit of our beloved Endymion." Selenity too appeared   
and she too hugged Serena drawing her spirit into Serena's   
heart. Serena had a faint glow radiating from the cracks in   
her locket. The two figures Reemerged in the air behind   
her. They again Hugged Serena and faded within her.   
Suddenly the burst of silver light increased silver light, she   
opened her eyes and was surrounded by ribbons. "My   
compact" she whined. "What happened? Without it I can't   
transform. I must do something." She felt tears form in   
her eyes but they were tears of determination. She closed   
her eyes trying to concentrate her power. She started to   
glow bright silver but her brooch was still cracked down   
the middle. "She needs your help." A voice commanded.   
"Tuxedo Mask" he whispered in surprise. "She needs to   
know you're with her, she needs to feel your love. Help   
her!" "Why doesn't she know how I feel already?" Darien   
questioned the voice. "She knows what you say you feel   
but there's a flicker of doubt. Some of your actions made   
her question how she feels, if you're real. She loved you   
so she thinks maybe she's making up your love for her." a   
different voice demanded. "Endymion?" Darien asked. He   
grabbed Serena pulling her out of her concentration. He   
drew her in for a lingering kiss giving her every ounce of   
passion, love, trust, and strength he had in him. She   
quickly put her arms around his neck and returned his kiss   
showing him all the emotions within her. Fears, emptiness,   
doubt, Passion, yearning, trust, but importantly love. She   
felt a new light grow within her. He soon reluctantly   
broke the kiss. Before his eyes her brooch was mending   
itself. "Try to finish your transformation now." He   
coaxed. "Moon Crystal Power" She screamed. Suddenly   
the world faded away and Darien was back in his body. He   
slowly rose from his position on top of Serena. "No, no it   
can't be" He heard the evil Metallia screech. He looked   
down at Serena she was now Sailor Moon. "Sailor Moon"   
he practically yelled as he squeezed the young heroine.   
"Can't breath" She gasped out. He slowly released his   
grip on her. As she fully opened her eyes, she gasped.   
"What, what is that?" "That is what was slowly killing   
you." He replied cynically. She slowly rose to her feet,   
when she began to falter Tuxedo Mask was right beside   
her helping her be strong. She pulled out her crescent   
moon wand "Moon Healing Activation" she yelled and   
felt the energy her wand was pulling from her in her   
feeble state. Metallia got hit with some of the blow, but   
managed to put up a shield ricocheting her attack back at   
the other scouts. "Scouts attack all at once with your   
strongest attack." "Right" they all agreed. "Fire Soul   
Bird, Frozen Tsunami Wail, Supreme Thunder Dragon, Rage   
Shot, Thundering Warp, Mercury Rhapsody, Rolling Heart   
Vibration, Heartache Strife Encompass. Sailor Moon and   
Tuxedo Mask were amazed at the force of their friend's   
attacks. Sailor Moon joined in "Moon Twilight Flash"   
  
Metallia was having trouble deflecting so many   
powerful attacks. But she managed to avoid getting   
severely injured. She shot wave after wave out randomly   
hoping she would hit one of the scouts, as scattered, as   
her barrage was the power injured many of the scouts. She   
suddenly turned to face Tuxedo Mask, "You are the reason   
she lives, you are the reason she fights, you must die."   
She aimed her hands at him and shot an intense beam of   
black light at him. Her covered his face, but never felt the   
power of the attack touch him. All he felt was a light thud   
like something small falling on him. He uncovered his face   
and saw a petite blonde meatball headed girl at his feet,   
her costume was torn and scorched in the front, and her   
skin was red and a little blistered on her arms and hands   
where her gloves had burned through. She was just   
looking up at him. "You are all right" she whispered. "I   
couldn't let that thing hurt you, you are my life, and I   
would give my life for you if given the chance or the need   
to." She started coughing and feeling weak. "If you open   
your heart with what I have left I can help you save this   
wonderful earth of yours." She spoke barely above a   
whisper. He held her tightly in his arms. "Serena, I need   
you," He said as a single tear fell down his cheek. His tear   
began to glow, as well as Serena. He lifted his head as he   
looked at her in amazement. The light shared by Serena   
and his tear intensified.   
  
He began to feel a burning sensation in his chest.   
Suddenly something miraculous happened. Suddenly a   
strong light began to resonate from within his heart. It   
was as strong as Serena's light. Serena put her hands up   
to her chest and the Silver Crystal came forth. "Your to   
weak to use it" he commanded, as he looked at her shaky   
arms holding the Silver Crystal. "I- I know I am." She   
admitted simply as she held the silver crystal up to the   
light emitting from Tuxedo Masks heart. It stayed when   
she removed her hands, his light intensified, as the crystal   
changed into a pure rose. "Darien, The Silver Crystal   
draws its energy from my heart, and soul, my courage. I   
could use it and I could win, but I would most likely die,   
although I would die for all of you in a moon minute I   
think you should save your planet, get revenge for all   
she's done to you in the past." His eyes hardened with   
determination for a moment before a question bombarded   
him. "But I can not use it, it needs your magic, and love,   
it needs your heart." He finished somberly. "Darien" she   
soothed. "Our heart is, was, and always will be linked as   
one, linked forever. I will be with you the whole time,   
I'm lending you the strength of the crystal to defeat her, I   
know you will take care of it, and me." The determination   
returned in his eyes.   
  
He gently placed his hand tenderly on her cheek. "I   
will stop her save you and this planet, My planet long   
ago. Your love gives me strength. I can WIN!" She faintly   
smiled as he grabbed the crystal in his hands, and looked   
towards the wicked creature that threatened his planet. He   
closed his eyes, and connected with the new surge of   
energy. He felt a strange power come over him.. He   
opened his eyes and he was Endymion. "Metallia, I will   
defeat you. You will not be allowed to poison, and take   
over my planet, earth any longer. You will not get away   
with harming Sailor Moon! I will destroy you." he   
screamed. She returned her full attention to the young   
man that was standing before her. "Well Prince you have   
returned to face me at last." She cackled. She attacked   
him with a black bolt but he managed a force field to   
protect himself and deflect the beams. But in protecting   
himself he managed to get a weak and dying Sailor Moon   
hit. His heart became enraged when he saw this; the light   
that was protecting him intensified. And almost instantly a   
beam shot from the crystal to Metallia. She writhed in   
pain before she was finally able to counter; her dark light   
battled the Prince's pure light for a moment till it   
appeared that pure light was ebbing.   
  
Endymion began to feel the strength draining from   
him. He was startled when he felt a hand weakly clamp   
onto his shoulder. He looked to his right and noticed   
"Sailor Moon" he gasped. She looked at him lovingly for   
a moment but returned her gaze to Metallia's struggle to   
gain control. She placed her hand over her Prince's. I will   
give you strength.   
  
  
Let me know what you think. I can always use ways   
I can improve my story, and people's opinions. I really hope you liked this chapter.  



	14. A Costumed Nigh :With friendshihp Metall...

I don't and never will own Sailor Moon.   
Woo is me. I still don't own Gene Starwind   
of OUTLAW STAR or Shiro from 08th MS.   
  
With the help of Darien, Tuxedo Mask, and Endymion   
Serena was brought out of her current state of lifelessness.   
But she was to weak to fight the evil force and live, she lent   
her power, the Imperial Silver Crystal to Tuxedo Mask. He   
put up a good fight but he wasn't quite as strong as Serena   
and was beginning to falter. Just when it appeared he was   
going to be defeated his friends joined the fight.  
  
"Venus Star Power" "Jupiter Star Power" "Mars   
Star Power" "Mercury Star Power" The couple heard   
from behind them. Sailor Moon took this as her cue   
"Moon Crystal Power." She called out. The crystal, the   
Prince and Princess radiated pure white energy. The   
darkened beam that was fighting against the dark power   
also drew in strength and overwhelmed Metallia's dark   
power completely destroying her. Endymion and Selenity   
floated back to the ground. Endymion remained in his   
form, but Selenity collapsed to the ground as she turned   
back into Serena. Endymion was immediately at her side,   
shortly followed by all the scouts and generals. They all   
looked on in shock at their leader, and friend. She opened   
her eyes slightly as she began to faintly speak. "You're all   
OK." She whispered joyfully. "Are you all right Serena,   
you used a large amount of energy." Rei asked deeply   
concerned. "I will be" Sailor Moon choked out before her   
eyes closed for a final moment.  
  
Endymion put his arms around her lifeless body   
holding her close, as a few tears began to fall to his   
cheeks. But then he felt a powerful burning sensation in   
his chest. He carefully placed his princess on the cold   
unforgiving ground. He felt the love, wisdom, and light of   
his love come over him. He backed up and stood over her   
and placed his hands over his heart. Where his hands were   
held the Silver Crystal appeared in the air before him, it   
brightened changing from its present flower form back   
into its original diamond shape. He held it over Serena   
and as the crystal began to draw closer to her body, her   
body began to shimmer, the crystal hovered above her and   
small beams came from every single scout, general and   
Endymion, who had then changed back into Tuxedo Mask.   
All the beams collected in the crystal. When the crystal   
was done collecting, a light beamed down on Sailor Moon   
she began to glow, and then slowly the crystal began to   
return to her body. Once her glow died down, her body   
returned to Serena, and she slowly fluttered her eyes   
open. She just kind of looked around; her eyes were fuzzy   
so she couldn't make out definite shapes. She began to   
thrash and scream like a frightened bunny, that was   
cornered. Endymion rushed back to her side. Grabbing her   
and holding her tightly. "Serena your safe." His deep   
voice soothed. She calmed once her vision came back into   
focus. She saw Tuxedo Mask over her and she grabbed his   
neck and hugged him never wanting to let go. "You're   
safe, I didn't get you killed" she sobbed. He looked at her   
sympathetically, "Selenity, Serena you have never caused   
me harm, I did it, I wanted to make sure you were safe."   
She started to cry again. She backed away from his grasp   
slightly, "Darien don't ever leave me." She stated more   
like a question. "Serena, now that I've found you, my life   
has purpose. I will never leave you." He pulled her back   
into his embrace holding her quivering body protectively.   
  
When she looked back up he returned to Darien.   
"Serena without you there is no was I could have used the   
crystal or held it until the very end." She just put her   
arms around his neck and held him tightly. "We have to   
check on the people at the party." She sat out "The party   
would have ended by now." Jupiter rationalized. While   
finally powering down to Lita, Followed by the others.   
"Yea, it's almost 12.45" Mikel interjected. "I feel we   
should go check on the house." Serena commanded. ''All   
right then, we'll go and see if there is anything wrong."   
Rei agreed. With that decided they all got to their feet,   
that is except for Serena, she managed to struggle to her   
knees. And was really willing herself to get to her feet,   
but she just couldn't. Her friends were all beside her.   
Suddenly she felt strong arms grab onto her. She looked   
up and her arms were wrapped around Madison, and   
Gene's shoulders. Darien gave them both evil looks. They   
noticed this, "Darien you are tired, if you tried to carry   
her yourself you could accidentally hurt both of you."   
Gene claimed. He wasn't very happy about it but Darien   
listened to him but walked very closely to them followed   
by Rei, and Mina. They headed for the house when out of   
no where Serena bolted out of their arms and quickly   
stumbled the distance between her and the house. She   
tripped in the house and saw all the people that were left   
were unconscious on the floor. Quickly the other scouts   
were right behind her. They are ok, their energy was   
taken from Metallia and Beryl, she stated knowingly.   
"Moon Crystal Power" She called out, her friends tried to   
protest but it was to late. "Serena you use a lot of energy   
in that form." Rei yelled. "But I have more power in this   
form. And I'll need it." "Serena, if you were almost dead   
earlier, how did you manage to communicate with us?"   
Rei wondered. She gave them a weird look. "I wasn't   
alive in the other world till Darien came to me. So it   
couldn't have been me." She finished  
  
Suddenly a weird sensation came over her, her head   
felt heavy; she was seeing waves going in front of her for   
a moment. Then she shook it off, now everything seemed   
darker. But she continued. "What do you think happened   
to them all Ami?" she asked sincerely. "Why don't you   
tell me your HHHHHH-e-iii-nnn-essssss" she exaggerated.   
Sailor Moon looked at her in shock. "What Mercury?"   
She asked confused. "You heard me you whiney princess."   
She continued. Sailor Moon started to tear wondering why   
her friend would say such awful things. "Yeah, you   
couldn't win a battle all by yourself if your life depended   
on it and it usually does." Mars and Jupiter chided   
jubilantly. Sailor Moon put her hands over her ears so she   
wouldn't have to listen anymore. But the voices, and   
comments just got stronger. "Sailor Moon you aren't   
worthy of me or any of us." Darien yelled. "Serena, how   
can a klutzy, meatball head like you be the supposedly   
powerful, Sailor Moon, and the royal, loved and graceful   
Princess?" Shiro Mina and Gene all agreed. She continued   
to look at them in astonishment, She glanced at them   
more intently. 'Why don't their harsh biting words quite   
match their lips?' she asked herself.   
  
She removed her hands from her ears and stood as straight   
as she could. She put her hands on her forehead. After a   
flash of light she looked at her friends once more but a   
figure appeared right in front of her, obscuring her view   
of her traitorous friends.  
  
What did ya think? I hope you liked it. Let me know what   
ya think, what ya liked, what needs improvement.   



	15. A Costumed Night :Serenity Reveals herse...

Nope, still don't own Sailor Moon, le'sigh.   
I don't own Gene or Shiro either.   
  
(Sorry this one's such a short one.)   
  
Metallia's defeated, and Serena gets a strange feeling about the house so she   
runs to see why. She shocked when she sees everyone's unconscious. She also   
hears her friends saying cruel things about her, until a strange unknown figure   
appears in front of Serena and the scouts.   
  
"Who are you?" Sailor Moon absently asked. Before her was a tall elegant woman   
with flowing silver hair, in a familiar meatball style, with a long white gown   
on, and a beautiful silver tiara. "Q-Queen Serenity!" Sailor Moon gasped.   
"Mother" she continued her friends looked at her in shock as the Queen spoke,   
"Sailor Moon, do not believe the images you have just witnessed." The queen   
demanded. She looked at her confused.   
  
"But I know what I heard and what I think I saw." The scouts and generals looked   
on in astonishment and total confusion. "Um... Queen Serenity, what, if I may be   
so bold to ask what are you talking about?" Mars and Tuxedo questioned. The   
Queen seemed to ignore them and proceeded to walk up to Sailor Moon. She placed   
her hands above her past daughter's meatballs, weird light grew within the room   
suddenly a dark black puff came forth out from the light. "Sailor Moon, Serena,   
this blackness was planted by Metallia, to warp what you think and hear. She was   
trying to turn your spirit and soul evil to get at you, my daughter Selenity."   
With a burst of light she destroyed the blackness. "Sailor Moon, I've been   
looking after you helping the others protect you, but you must help these people   
regain consciousness, they were drained by Metallia, and Beryl as were you. But   
the darkness that was planted in them still grows if you do not reawaken them   
and cleanse them they will slowly turn into the youma's you've been fighting   
against this whole night." "It was you, the voice" Ami stuttered. "Yes" the   
Queen stated as Sailor Moon bowed to her mother, understanding what she must do.   
"Moon Healing... Acti" She started. But was cut off when Darien ran in front of   
her wand. "What do you think you're doing???" he questioned in a harsh tone.   
"Endymion, She needs to save these people. Their lives depend on her." He gave   
the Queen a stiff and harsh look as he started. "I'm sorry your heinous. But if   
she uses her attack on all those people she will not be able to recover, she's   
already died once, and has almost died, and put her life in danger to countless   
other times." He stated matter-of-factly. Serena, placed her small hand on his   
shoulder, his gaze softened as he turned to look at her. "I need to do this,   
It's the only way to keep you safe and away from harm. Don't worry I'll be   
alright." "Endymion" the Queen spoke, he returned a harsh look back at her. "You   
still have the same will as back then, you would have moved the earth for my   
daughter if she just asked you to. You loved and looked after her so well. You   
know you two were to be married until the attack, that destroyed us happened.   
She needs you now with your strength and help she can do what she needs to and   
still live her life to the fullest." His eyes softened slightly, and turned back   
to Sailor Moon. And took both of her small hands in his, they gazed deeply into   
each other's eyes for a moment before turning their gaze to all the unconscious   
party guests. He released her hands and put his arms protectively around the   
heroine's waist.   
"Moon Healing... Activation" The girl shouted again. But unlike usual the joined   
pair, burst of a bright light that intensified. And a beam burst forth from the   
wand and split into many little beams hitting everyone lying on the floor. After   
a few minutes the beam broke up and vanished. Sailor Moon, and Darien, both fell   
to the floor, They were both weak but alive, Sailor Moon, was the weaker of the   
two. Slowly the partygoers began to get up.   
  
I hope ya like it, sorry it's so short. But let me know what ya think.


	16. A Costumed Night :A false wish, real con...

I don't own Sailor Moon. Or anything to do with   
sailor moon.   
  
This is a short and seemingly odd chapter. This chapter tells what happened after the whole party night happened.   
  
Their friends were quickly at their side. Darien was first to awake, he was startled to see everyone was hovering above him. They all de-transformed back into them selves. Now they were all crowded over Serena waiting for her to wake up, after agonizingly waiting she finally opened her eyes. They all sighed a slight sigh of relief. She looked up at all of them, "Hi you guys" she faintly whispered. They all smiled and teared joyfully. I think we should get home and rest. "How bout everyone stay at my place?" Rei offered. "That's actually sounds like a great idea, we can hang out and talked about what happened." Sailor Moon agreed. They all again got up and were beginning to walk. "Uh, Can someone help me?" she asked. "I can't walk." Darien was at her side in a moment. Darien began to pick her up but nearly dropped her due to his own exhaustion. Gene, Mike, and Shiro helped out Mikel was on the other side of Sailor moon helping her balance her exhausted, bruised and broken body, Shiro was between Sailor Moon and Darien keeping both of them up and Gene was helping Darien keep his balance so he didn't topple over.   
  
Serena was in bad shape she was extremely exhausted from being the more powerful Selenity for so long. Her leg as well as a rib or two were broken or fractured. She had gashes, cuts, scrapes, bruises all over her small body. And she was in pain. After what seemed like an eternity of limping they got to Rei's temple. They sat Darien on a stool and carefully laid Sailor Moon on an extra bed. "Rei" she whispered. "Could I borrow some clothes?" Rei looked at her a little strangely before she complied. "Sure   
I guess, why??" she asked as she handed her a big white shirt and a pair of stretch flare pants. "Your still Sailor Moon," she stated blindly. "Yea, I'm in unimaginable pain right now as Sailor Moon, I can hardly stand without collapsing, or breath for that matter. If I were Serena I'd pass out from pain and exhaustion. "Can you wait outside while I change" She sweetly asked her concerned friend. She just nodded as she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.   
  
Rei and everyone   
She just nodded as she walked out of the room. Poor   
Serena she thought as she saw the tiredness, pain, and a sense of fear in her friend's expressionless face. She shut the door behind her. "Hey you guys how's Darien?" she asked. He fell asleep pretty quickly, keeps mumbling for Serena though. A pained expression crossed over her. "How's Serena?" Madison asked the saddened beauty in front of him. She took a few steps till she was only a matter of centimeters away from him. She closed the space between them when she ran into his arms. "Oh Madi, I don't know, I really don't. She's beaten up severely, she's tired, exhausted she died tonight" Rei paused as tears started to trickle. "We died too, twice for some of us. She turned into our Princess too often tonight, I'm sure it took way to much energy out of her. She can hardly breathe or walk because of her broken and fractured ribs, and her leg. Giving us the memories and images, If she turns into Serena it could all be to much for her." "Well then should we take her to the hospital?" Mikel questioned. "I don't know, how can we explain her condition, Oh doctor can you please fix our friend and oh yeah, we can't tell you what happened." She said in a harshly sarcastic tone.   
  
"Really you guys there has to be something we can do." Mina stated. "We- we can tell my mom" Ami whispered nervously. They all just kind of looked at her. "Why would that do any good?" Shiro asked. Ami looked at him with anger in her eyes. "My mom's a doctor you." She bit out, then quickly the anger dissipated. "I'm so sorry Shiro." She said, With an intense blush on her cheeks. "Maybe we should ask Serena what she thinks, but she hates all form of doctors, she could be on her death bed and she wouldn't see one." Lita chuckled lightly but then realized that could very well be the case. "Should we go see how she is?" Gene asked cautiously, worried about upsetting Mina again.   
  
Serena   
"Can you wait outside?" Serena asked her concerned friend. She went out side and shut the door behind her. "I'm sorry Rei, I just am not sure what to think." She slowly put on the clothes her friend gave her. Suddenly voices came to her. "We hate you Serena, you're nothing but a sniveling crybaby, who needs a guy who doesn't even like you to protect her. You heard me Serena Darien doesn't really love you, he loves me. And who could blame him I'm smarter more talented and more beautiful than you could ever even wish to be." Rei's cruel voice finished. "Serena you gullible, lazy, klutz, you think Gene and I really want to be friends with you we just felt bad for you." Shiro concluded. Suddenly her vision started to cloud again. "Moon Cosmic Transport" she closed her eyes and said aloud. "Teleport me to Mrs. Ashino's office." When she opened her eyes she was sitting in a white chair in a vaguely familiar room. She was just dazing off when she heard her name. "Serena, What are you doing here?" She looked up. "Oh hi Mrs. Ashino. I need your help. I got in a bit of a fight and I think I may have hurt my leg and some ribs. She laughed uncomfortably. Mrs. Ashino gave her an uneasy look but complied. She started checking Serena. After about a half an hour of looking her over, and some x-rays. Mrs. Ashino told her what was wrong with her. "Serena you actually are a little better than you look. Your leg is broken in 2 places and has a fracture, you have 2 broken and 3fractured ribs, and you have some cuts that will need a lot of stitches, and a few other injuries that were rather minor.   
  
By the time Serena left the hospital she had a cast on her leg, bandages all over her and, and a few hundred stitches. They gave her a wheel chair and told her not to walk for at least a week. She rolled out of the hospital. They didn't want her to leave alone but she somehow convinced them to let her go. She felt the harshly cold air hit her beaten and sore skin. She passed by the park and caught the moon glimmering off of the crystal clear lake. She stopped in front of the lake. "Mother, Queen" she whispered to herself. "I can't shake the feelings of hurt by the fake images, thoughts, and words I've heard."   
  
In a moment of despair and clouded thoughts she brought her hands to her heart and pulled forth the Imperial Silver crystal. Crystal I know my friends didn't mean to cause me pain, but I wish I wasn't Sailor Moon. And they were no longer troubled by me." She said commandingly.   
  
Let me know what you think of this chapter as it pertains to the whole story. And let me know if you have any ideas on how I can end it. And as always I look forward to seeing what you think.


	17. A Costumed Night :A wavering wishes toll...

I wish I may I wish I might someday far off own some right.   
But as for now I don't and never will. But enjoy the story.   
  
She made her wish and is about to see what happens when   
it comes true.   
  
She quickly rose she noticed she was in her bed. "Huh???" she   
quickly uncovered herself and worked her way into her wheel   
chair, she grabbed a small pair of crutches that leaned against   
her chair and put them on her lap. She continued to wheel   
herself to the stairs, she got up on her crutches and carefully   
made her way down stairs. She went into the kitchen to get   
some breakfast. Usually her mom and brother would be up early   
quizzing her on who was at the party, who I hung out with, what   
boys I danced with, but no one. She shook off her concern and   
went back up to her room, and threw on a sweater and a long   
light pink skirt. She worked her way down stairs. She continued   
in the kitchen and left a note for her family.   
  
~ Hey Everyone, ~   
I had a really good time at the party last night.   
Didn't see anyone I knew though, but it was still fun. I needed   
some fresh air so I went for a walk down by the park. I'll be   
home later, I might stop by the arcade.   
Let's see it's 10.30 now I should be home around 1-1.30.   
Ok, well I'll see ya lata.   
~ Serena   
She put her note up on the fridge and continued out the front   
door. She felt the cold morning air as his rushed onto her sore   
skin. She again walked by the crystal clear lake that held so   
many defeated memories for her. She felt a pang of loneliness,   
but she couldn't place why.   
  
She continued towards the arcade and while in route she   
passed the Hino shrine. She looked at it for a moment then felt   
a compulsion to go in and look around. She walked up the flight   
of stairs that seemed to go forever. She continued into one of   
the small buildings. She saw a petite; black haired girl huddled   
in front of a large fire, staring off deep into its bright flames.   
Serena cleared her throat. "Uh, excuse me, may I ask what   
you're doing?" The startled girl turned to face Serena and her   
eyes had a glazed look to them. "Do I know you?" she   
questioned in return. "I don't think so? I was just wondering   
what you were doing." "I'm fire reading" she stated before she   
turned around facing her attention back to the fire. Serena   
turned around and slowly left the small room she was in. 'She   
seems so familiar like I should know her' she thought to her   
self.   
  
Once she was back on the street she continued to walk to   
the arcade now at a slower pace. She was thinking about that   
girl she saw at the temple, 'why'd she seem so familiar to me?   
That I know of at least I've never met her, or seen her at   
school.' Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted when she felt   
her self walk into someone. She felt a harsh pain rack her body   
as she was snatched out of the air mid fall. She looked up   
through tear misted eyes. She saw a familiar figure with piercing   
stormy eyes, and black hair. She whispered in pain as he placed   
her carefully back on her crutches. "Woo, what happened to   
you meatball head?" he joked thinking it was something for   
Halloween. She pushed back her tears as she leaned against her   
crutch so she could bend down and grab her other one off the   
ground. But the jolt into Darien pulled a stitch and bending over   
pulled at the healing wound, causing her to fall to the ground in   
pain and start bleeding again. She was a whimpering heap on the   
ground. But she shortly collected herself and grabbing her crutch   
got back to her feet. Through all of this Darien just watched in   
confusion. Serena just ignored him and began to walk off. Until   
she felt a hand touch just above her waist. She paused and   
looked up at him surprised. As she looked at him he removed his   
hand. "Meatball Head, your bleeding," was all he could muster   
out. She gave him a look, and continued walking towards the   
arcade. "Thanks for the concern however sarcastic and fake it   
is, Darien but really I'm fine." She bit at him. He returned with   
nothing. She looked up into his stormy eyes and saw a fleck of   
hurt floating in his intense eyes. But as she continued to look   
she felt features and demeanor harden towards her. "Why do I   
even try to be nice, I really don't care meatball head if you're   
hurt or in pain go see someone who cares." He bit as he shot   
her an icy glare. She actually felt ice build around her heart as   
she stood under his gaze. "You pompous jerk." She shouted   
loudly. "Yes I'm in pain, but I didn't come out today with the   
intentions on running into you, believe me I'd rather in the fires   
of the hottest hell than with you. Why do you think everyone is   
in love with you? Other girls may have brain problems and find   
you attractive, charming and a good catch but you almost   
repulse me." She yelled out rather harshly. She looked around   
her seeing the few random passers by staring at her in awe.   
Darien froze in place as he just stared at her. A hurt but   
sarcastic look finally crossed his features. She turned and   
walked slowly away from him, wondering what urged her to   
leave the house today. She again felt a strong connection to the   
man she so disliked, and just humiliated. Like with the priestess   
Rei, only it was a little stronger and more intense, but she   
couldn't quite place why.   
  
She dropped the thoughts from her mind as she continued   
on her way. She looked out of the corner of her eye and saw   
two friends of hers. "Hey you guys" she called out weakly. Two   
young men turned around to face her. Their smile soon   
disappeared when they got a look at her.   
  
"What happened Sere?" Gene asked full of concern.   
"Honestly I couldn't tell ya, I'm not all to sure myself." "I was   
just on my way to the arcade ya guys wanna come with?" she   
asked politely. "Sure I will" Gene interjected. "Isn't Mikel   
supposed to be there anyway?" Shiro asked his friend who   
seemed a little preoccupied. "Huh? Oh yeah Mikel said he'd be   
there around 11.25-11.30." Serena got a feeling of Déjà vu. But   
she couldn't place why. They all continued to walk to the   
arcade. After about 15 minutes of silence it was broken by a   
voice coming up to them. "Hey you, oh hi Serena right?" ha   
asked politely. "Yea hi Mikel," she said sweetly. With their   
short intro's out of the way they continued to walk to the   
arcade. "Hey man where'd ya come from?" Gene asked him.   
"Well I was running late cuz' I had to help my uncle with   
something. But then when I was on my way here I say a little   
fight, actually it was a rather big blowout between a couple, or   
enemies or something." He finished while he looked over at   
Serena. She noticed his glances and avoided looking at him. He   
thought back to the little incident he witnessed.   
  
'Hey, dare' he said watching a petite girl on crutches work her   
way away from him. "What was that about?" he asked. Darien   
just seemed to notice him. "Oh, Uh hi Mikel." "That was just   
some girl she always gets mad at me." "This wouldn't happen to   
be the infamous meatball head?" he quipped. "Yes" he said   
almost too anxiously. "I think I may have said to much, I may   
have hurt her." He said simply.   
  
Mikel turned to Serena, "Serena, Uh, I don't know if it's   
my place to say, but he'd sorry. He feels bad." She looked away   
and continued to the door. "Who's sorry?" Gene asked.   
"Nevermind", Serena insisted. They continued into the arcade,   
and sat down at the counter. Andrew came up an approached   
them. "Hi Serena may I ask what happened to you?" "You may   
but I don't know?" He gave her a questioning look before he   
changed the topic. "Uh, Serena ya may not want to hear this   
but you know who stopped by to see if you were here yet, he   
told me what happened. And he feels horrible, He thought that   
maybe it was something for Halloween then he saw you   
bleeding. Then he said you told him off and he was so upset he   
didn't reply or apologize   
  
Please let me know what you think, if I should find a way   
to rework it. I'm not too sure of it so everyone please give   
me feed back. Thanks...


	18. A Costumed Night :They begin ot come tog...

I don't own anything, the beautifully talented Naoko   
Takeuchi as well as DIC own the rights to Sailor Moon,   
and all her gang, I also am not any further in owning the   
handsome Gene Starwind, and Shiro Amada.   
  
This is one of the last few chapters of this story I think only   
one left till the story ends. She has forgotten about ever being   
Sailor Moon, Tuxedo, the scouts and Generals. But her and Darien   
still have their quarrels. But Darien stuck his foot in it to deep to   
get out of or did he, Will Serena believe what they say, or will she   
take it as a cruel joke? Read on, and find out.   
  
Serena couldn't take it anymore everyone was saying   
that the jerk of all jerks Darien felt bad for the things he   
said and did. Even though deep down she felt it was damn   
near impossible. To her there was more of a chance of the   
sun exploding right that very second, than Darien caring   
for, or about her at all, but still she felt bad for the harsh   
things she said. "Why do I really care, what am I saying I   
don't have feelings for the jerk." She scolded harshly.   
"Andrew do you have any paper and a pen?" she asked   
nervously. He gave her an odd look but placed his pen a   
few pieces of paper in front of her. "Thank you" she said   
happily. She got up from the stool she was occupying and   
sat in a booth. With Gene, Shiro and Mikel following   
closely behind. Shiro and Mikel sat in the seat across from   
her while Gene leaned against the wall next to them.   
  
"What are you doing?" Mikel questioned. She   
ignored him as she sat there in thought. She quickly   
began to write.   
  
Darien, ~   
Uh, hello it's me probably the bane of your   
existence, Serena.   
(When she wrote those words she felt a growing pain   
in her heart.)   
I know I've made life a little heard for you but you   
haven't made mine too much easier.   
(She paused a moment as she felt tears come to her   
eyes.)   
  
She was about to continue when some people she   
knew came in. "Hi Serena!", a bubbly young voice   
chirped. "Hi, Mina right, and hi li- lita?" "Yep" answered   
a cheerfully low voice. "Why do you look upset?" The   
male they were with asked. "Hey Mikel" he continued.   
"Hey" he returned. "I just got in a public blowout with   
someone I know and I feel really, bad, and from what   
people have mentioned so does he. And I was going to   
write him to apologize. But the more I think about it the   
more it feel there are more feelings involved." "Well, I'm   
sure things will work out" Lita suggested. "Well we were   
waiting for our friend Ami, and just thought we'd say hi.   
So we'll get going, and let you think." "Thanks" Serena   
said. "Bye, Good luck with your guy." The small group   
yelled back as they left Serena and her friends alone.   
Serena erupted in a bright blush that didn't go unnoticed   
by her friends. But she continued writing. She sat there   
for almost a half an hour. Finally she was finished. When   
she was sure she was done she quickly glanced over it   
once more.   
  
Darien, ~   
Uh, hello it's me probably the bane of your   
existence, you guessed it Serena. I know I've made life a   
little hard for you but you haven't made mine too much   
easier.   
'Yadda, yadda, yadda'   
thought of you as a friend, and thought that you   
might have as well. But today just showed me how much   
I was diluting myself   
'yadda, bleddi, yaddda'   
But, after talking to Andrew and Mikel I've thought   
about things. I really did   
To me this is some kind of déjà vu, but I think I need   
to talk to you soon,   
'Yadda, yadda'   
If you'll accept my apology.   
~


	19. A Costumed Night :There love comes first...

Darien, ~ (It read.)   
Uh, hello it's me probably the bane of your   
existence, Serena.   
(That one sentence made his heart flutter, and cringe.)   
I know I've made life a little hard for you, but you haven't   
made mine too much easier.   
You know as much as we insult each other and go   
through our daily banter I thought of you as a friend in   
some weird sense, and thought that you might have as   
well. But today just showed me how much I was diluting   
myself. "Why do I even try to be nice, I really don't care   
meatball head if you're hurt or in pain go see someone   
who cares" Those words hurt me more than all the   
broken, and fractured bones, more than the scars and   
stitches. You probably only think of me as a 16-year-old   
nuisance, and who could blame you?   
But, after talking to Andrew and Mikel I've thought   
about things. I really did overreact you didn't know I was,   
am in real pain, It hurts just to breathe. But if you didn't   
catch me I would have been in even more, but I wouldn't   
have fallen either. (He grimaced slightly when he read   
this.)   
And you're right. I know who would ever   
thought you'd hear me say those words. The few times   
you are nice to me, I think you're trying to insult me like   
you always do. I'm only a 16 immature girl and you could   
never like someone as young and infantile as myself. I'll   
be honest I do think you're a jerk and that's for all that   
you've done to me in the past. But that was my pain and   
anger talking. When you're not torturing me relentlessly.   
You can be rather nice, and handsome person, dare I say   
almost decent. To me this is some kind of déjà vu, but I   
think I need to talk to you soon, If you'll accept my   
apology.


	20. A Costumed Night :The end, and a moments...

S.M: I feel so stupid, for some reason I thought that I uploaded the last chapter of this story a long time ago. For anyone who's been looking forward to the last chapter of A Costumed Nigh here it is. Please enjoy and remember I don't own any characters in this story.

Now let the story continue. 

A Costumed Night

'The end and a moments peace'

When she finished she folded it and then was considering what to do. 'I can give it to him, leave it at his building, or leave it with Andrew.' She thought to herself. She noticed that Gene and Mikel were still with her. She excused herself as she got up from the booth. She walked up to the counter and waited till Andy was free. _"Andrew, do you think Darien will be in here later today?" _she questioned innocently. He shrugged, _"I don't think he will, should I tell him you were looking for him?" "NO!"_ she practically burst out. _"Uh, don't do that Andrew, Thanks, never mind." _She walked back over towards Gene and Mikel. _"Uh, you guys are friends with Dare, right?" _she asked uncaringly. They looked at each other before they spoke. _"Yea, why?" "Do you think you guys can take me to his apartment building?_ _You don't have to take me to his apartment just the building."_ _"Sure I guess we could, we wanted to see him anyway." "Thank you can we go now?"_ She painfully bounced. _"Sure we can"_ Gene agreed, as they got up and slowly walked out of the door. They walked a few blocks in silence till Mikel's voice interrupted. _"We're here. "OK"_ she sighed, she looked up to see a very tall building in front of her, this is a very nice building. She looked around to see if she could find what she was looking for, finally she found them, rows of mailboxes. She looked at all of them finally she found the one that said Shields in big white calligraphy letters. She slipped the note in his mailbox and as quickly as she could hoped away. Gene looked at Mikel should we tell Dare, or let him find it. I'll mention it. 

The confused pair continued towards the elevator, and was heading for Darien's apartment. But while they were coming he was leaving. _"Hey Dare"_ Gene, and Mikel yelled towards their clearly distraught friend, _"What's the matter?" "Nothing"_ he mumbled somberly. _"You still upset about the fight this morning?"_ Mikel mumbled sheepishly. _"Wha- what there was no fight this morning"_ he insisted. _"Your right it was more like a public embarrassment, She told you off and from what I hear with all the rights to. Why are you such a ruthless jerk to her, I mean what has Rena ever done to you?"_ he finally asked sympathetically. He shot him a harsh look before he looked away, _"I don't know"_ When he looked away he noticed something odd sticking out of his mailbox. He walked away from his friends and grabbed the piece of paper out of his box, He could hear Gene, and Mikel protesting but he started to read the note regardless. 

****

Darien, ~ (It read.)

**Uh, hello it's me probably the bane of your existence, Serena. ** (That one sentence made his heart flutter, and cringe.) **I know I've made life a little hard for you but you haven't made mine too much easier. **

You know as much as we insult each other and go through our daily banter I thought of you as friends in some weird sense, and thought that you might have as well. But today just showed me how much I was diluting myself. "Why do I even try to be nice, I really don't care meatball head if you're hurt or in pain go see someone who cares" Those words hurt me more than all the broken, and fractured bones, more than the scars and stitches. You probably only think of me as a 16-year-old nuisance, and who could blame you? 

But, after talking to Andrew and Mikel I've thought about things. I really did overreact you didn't know I was, am in real pain, It hurts just to breathe. But if you didn't catch me I would have been in even more, but I wouldn't have fallen either. (He grimaced slightly when he read this.) 

****

And you're right. I know who would ever thought you'd hear me say those words. The few times you are nice to me, I think you're trying to insult me like you always do. I'm only a 16 immature girl and you could never like someone as young and infantile as myself. I'll be honest I do think you're a jerk and that's for all that you've done to me in the past. But that was my pain and anger talking. When you're not torturing me relentlessly. You can be rather nice, and handsome, almost dare I say decent. To me this is some kind of déjà vu, but I think I need to talk to you soon, If you'll accept my apology.

3 Serena~

(His breath caught in his throat when he saw that heart.)

After Darien read this he ran off aimlessly, not even acknowledging Gene. And Mikel calling after him. He didn't know quite where he was going or why he just felt he had to. He ran by the park and noticed a familiar blonde meatball head sitting on a bench a few feet in front of him. She looked upset, and hurting_, "How could I have caused her so much pain in one day?"_ He asked himself not even wanting to face his own reply. He just looked at her for a moment. 

Serena was trying to get away from Darien's apartment as fast as she could, but her crutches made this very difficult. She again wound up in front of the pond, She noticed a near by bench and sat down, and in pure frustration, and emotion she threw her crutch on the ground a little ways away from her. She broke down and threw her face into her hands and started crying. _"Why do I feel so lost?"_ she asked herself. _"I keep ending up by the lake, but every time I am near it I feel this strange feeling like some things been falsely taken from me, And getting it back is just out of reach."_ she whispered. _"What's wrong with me" _she screamed, _"Why am I so alone, and what's this emptiness I feel" _she said in a loud tone. 

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and she felt warm shivers run through her body. She looked up and found herself staring into intense stormy eyes, which were whirling with questions and concerns. _"What do you want?"_ she asked brokenly. _"I- I got your letter, and I wanted to say thank you but you don't have to apologize."_ She gave him a slightly stunned look before she again turned her gaze out over the water. _"Yes, I didn't mean a word of what I said. I was just confused and in pain."_ She finished somberly. _"I'll be honest I just can't take it anymore. I really thought I might have… well it doesn't matter, it's one sided and I can't take it anymore."_ She ended in a whisper. He placed his hand on her shoulder. _"Serena,"_ (He paused) _"I don't hate you, I've been so alone, and afraid to let anyone get close to me so I've always been harsh and cruel towards you. The truth is I loved getting to see you everyday even if it was only for our daily arguments. I truly care about you."_ She looked at him shock clearly apparent on her features. In fact she was so stunned she lost her balance nearly colliding abruptly with the ground. But again she looked and saw a pair of stormy blue eyes above her. She looked at him a familiar but unknown feeling came over her. She didn't even notice her side was once again bleeding. A strange compulsion came over them both. Serena reached her arm up and placed it delicately around his neck. He bent down slowly inching his face towards hers, she was doing the same slowly bringing her face to his. Oddly but went seemingly unnoticed by them Serena began to glow as he kissed her.

She felt a power surge through her, a give her back what she had lost. She broke the sweet kiss. _"Darien, he was now Tuxedo Mask, it's, it's you." _She stuttered. _"Yes Serena, when you made that wish upon the crystal last night" "I didn't mean it, I was in pain, and felt really upset and confused by all that had happened, and the images and thoughts Metallia put into my head."_ She interrupted him. He looked at her lovingly and continued. _"Your heart didn't mean it, but the crystal had to fulfill your wish, this isn't real it's kind of like a test the crystal wants to see if this is really what you want. If it were, you'd only be friends with Gene, and Shiro you wouldn't have caught up with Rei, Lita, Mina, Madison, Ami, and myself. Your heart is a part of us all, without you we wouldn't all be together._ _If you transform you should awaken, again, and you will once again bring us together. But if you chose not to, then all of these events will be forgotten and this will become your real life."_ She looked down at the ground thoughtfully for a moment. She held her hand out and her brooch appeared. _"Darien, you as well as all my friends are my life, with out you it just… isn't worth it, you give me strength, hope, and confidence. I would never give up on you, Moon Crystal Power"_ Suddenly she was transported to a bleak space, she opened her eyes, she noticed blurred forms. 

She closed her eyes and opened her heart; she felt the light that was radiating from within her, suddenly a crystal shell that had formed around her shattered. She was now princess Selenity, she saw she was in a black space her friends were incased in crystal. She let a light shine from within her heart and the crystal surrounding her friends slowly began to fade and shatter, releasing them. Her surroundings darkened and then she saw her mother in front of her. She quickly bowed and looked at her mother Queen Serenity. "Mother what are you doing here?" she asked in a confused tone. She just smiled at her lovely daughter. _"Serena, Serenity, Sailor Moon, you have made me very proud. You saved your friends and the world. Keep you heart strong and always have faith in you friends and your prince."_ With that said she disappeared and they were all in Rei's temple, and she was again the bandaged and beaten Serena, but now her heart was stronger and unwavering. She collapsed on the bed that was behind her but quickly rises and finds her crutches and makes her way out into the other room. 

__

"Hey you guys, how are you?" They all looked and their hobbling princess for a moment. _"Serena",_ Rei yells as she runs full speed at her princess, knocking her to the floor, only interrupted by Serena's howls of pain. _"Sorry"_ Rei grimaced. Darien slowly walked up to the pile that Serena and Rei made on the floor. He stopped short and looked at his Princess, Serena. _"Darien,"_ Serena began sweetly. _"I love you more than anything, your heart helped me find mine, and embrace my destiny, and fully come to terms with this all means, and for that I want to thank you."_ By then she was looking down at the ground as if it held some rare and fascinating secret. Her inspection of the floor was interrupted when she felt herself very gentle lift from the floor. She looked around and saw she was in Darien's arms. He looked into her deep and mysteriously blue eyes. She noticed a small tear stain his handsome cheek. She put her hand up to his cheek to wipe away the offending tear, _"Are you alright, were you hurt",_ she asked concerned. He let out a slight laugh, No I wasn't, I was touched by what you just said to me. _"You should rest, you've been through so much." _She quietly agreed. _"I'll take her back in Rei's room to get some rest" _he announced to everyone. She shot him an indignant look. _"Why do I have to be treated as if I'm so special, why can't I stay with you guys?" _she asked angrily. _"Serena, you are hurt more severely than any of us, and you need all the rest you can get" _Mikel, and Mina stated. _"Can't I stay with you guys."_ She pleaded trying to sway them with her sad puppy dogface, Darien was weak against her so he kept his mouth shut, knowing he'd agree to anything she wanted. But the others stood by their decision; _"It's for your own good Serena. If you were to stay on the floor you'd be to uncomfortable with your broke, leg and what ever else is wrong with you." _Lita stated matter-of-factly. Serena really looked hurt, but finally gave in to their arguments. _"Fine"_ she sighed desperately. Darien looked at the forsaken, and hurt but understanding girl in his arms. _"Serena"_ he started She looked up at him quickly and curiously, _"What If I stayed with you, I know I'm not Lita, Mina, Gene, Shiro, Ami or Rei, but I could keep you company, I know they all can't be cramped in Rei's room. And plus I'd like to become one of your friends as they are."_ He finished with a blush; everyone looked at him rather peculiarly. Except Serena she looked at him with love glowing in her eyes. _"Oh Darien"_ she squealed as she hugged him. _"It would mean so much if you would stay with me, but you don't have to you can stay with everyone else."_ She finished, She slowly climbed out of Darien's grasp. Her crutches were in a pile on the floor she hopped carefully towards them and continued towards Rei's room. When again she felt herself being gentle lifted off of the ground. _"Serena"_ can I tell you a secret?" he asked in a low and serious tone. _"S-s-sure"_ she managed to squeak out. _"I love you, and want to spend as much time as I can with you." _He whispered into her ear. She blushed brightly, and hugged him again. _"You're so sweet."_ Darien just walked back into Rei's room. Leaving all of their friends in a confused daze.

Darien carefully laid Serena on the bed, after doing that he pulled a chair next to the bed. He took Serena's hand in his own as he watched her lying there peacefully. She had fallen asleep almost instantly. Finally after over an hour of worrying about Serena their princess they settled into the sleeping bags they would be sleeping in and let the events of there very hectic night. And they settled into the peaceful world of sleep. 

Serena was now fast a sleep but even in sleep she knew her, Darien and the scouts happiness was only momentary, for she knew an evil was coming from the outer reaches of space to test her heart soul and spirit further. But for now she was content sleeping peacefully holding the hand of the man she's loved for two lifetimes, and many more.

Well that's it; it's over, for now. I hope you like it and will let me know what you think.


End file.
